Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Vongola o shiru
by nyanko1827
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna y Reborn no se hubieran conocido cuando debían, y lo hicieran por un accidente con la Bazooka de los 10 años? Semi AU. Prejas dentro.
1. KHR: VoS Conociendo a los personajes

**Senza Titolo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>Nyanko.

**Parejas: **1827 (de momento esta es fija, podéis sugerir si queréis alguna).

**Summary: **Semi AU. ¿Que pasaría si Tsuna y Reborn no se hubieran conocido cuando debían, y lo hicieran por un accidente con la Bazooka de los 10 años? Pues… yo aún no lo se tampoco, porque es el prólogo… ¿Y si lo descubrimos juntas/os?

**Disclaimer: ***redoble de tambores*… ¡Siii es mío!... Eso me gustaría decir… pero no puedo ¬¬* Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío (todavía, estoy en ello. Muajaja ^O^) es de Akira Amano-sensei.

**Genero: **Romance/Aventura/Familia.

**N/A: **Haber es Semi AU, principalmente, porque la trama ira igual que el manga (es decir sobre la mafia) solo que los personajes no se conocerán de la misma forma, pasaran cosas… y lo que se me ocurra (ya veré *O*). Los títulos los pondré en Italiano, y al final del capitulo pondré la traducción~ (¡es que me hacía ilusión hacerlo así~! *Cara de nunca e roto un plato*) Rating T... si está mal me advertís.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: Imparare a conoscere i personaggi.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Namimori, Japón. Lunes, 6:45 de la mañana.<em>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hijo de Sawada Nana y Sawada Iemitsu, estaba en la cama durmiendo., tan plácidamente, que no se acordaba que al ser miembro del Comité de Disciplina, tenía que entrar a las 7:00 en punto, ni un minuto más tarde. Bueno, empecemos por el principio. Ahora mismo se estarán preguntando el por que Tsuna es miembro del Comité, la respuesta es fácil, Tsuna y Kyoya se conocen desde el parvulario, por ende, Kyoya decidió que Tsuna debía ser miembro del Comité, ya sea trabajar como secretario, preparar el té cuando Kyoya tenga demasiado papeleo... bueno se entiende. Aunque para muchos eso fuera un suplicio, para Tsuna no lo era. Sencillamente, porque al ser miembro del Comité, los abusadores sexuales (si, los atraía como la miel a las abejas), delincuentes que intentaran pegarle, etc. Eran retenidos por el brazalete de su brazo, nadie y digo **nadie **quería infundir la ira del temible jefe del Comité Disciplinario. Pero bueno sigamos donde estábamos. Tsuna, nuestro adorable moreno de ojos color miel, seguía durmiendo.

"¡Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun te ha venido a buscar!" Le llamó su madre desde abajo, en la puerta de entrada, junto a Hibari Kyoya el líder del Comité Disciplinario.

"Mou, que estará haciendo este chico." Se quejó Nana, haciendo ademán de subir por las escaleras, pero fue detenida por una mano.

"No se preocupe Nana-san, ya subo yo." Le dijo Kyoya, empezando a subir las escaleras.

"Arigato, Kyo-kun. Voy a acabar de hacer el bento para los dos, ¿entendido?"

"Hn." Dijo con su típica respuesta. Siguió subiendo las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un pez de color azul con las letras TSUNA colgado, y la abrió. El panorama con el que se encontró ya se lo esperaba, había sido así desde siempre. Kyoya venía a buscarle un cuarto de hora antes, para encontrarlo aún durmiendo a pierna suelta, destapado y con la parte de arriba del pijama medio subida. A Kyoya le era un gran sacrificio el no saltarle encima a esa hora de la mañana, así tan indefenso podría hacerle lo que quisiera. El problema era la hora, si no le levantaba llegarían tarde, y Kyoya nunca llegaba tarde, eso sería romper una regla de Nami-chuu y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que hizo lo único que despertaría a Tsuna, darle un golpe con su tonfa.

"¡OW!" Gimió Tsuna, despertándose de golpe. "Menuda manera de despertarme, Kaa– ¡Kyoya! ¿Ya estas aquí? ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto mientras miraba el despertador. "¡Hiii! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?" Grito, mientras se levantaba un par de veces, ya que la primera había caído, cogía su uniforme y se dirigía al baño. Todo eso en menos de 5 minutos. Mientras tanto, Kyoya se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar el bento.

"Ara, Kyo-kun. Aquí tienes, ¿Tsu-kun ya se a levantado?"

"Si, Nana-san. Ahora mismo se esta cambiando."

"Aaaah…" Suspiro Nana. "Si se levantara antes esto no pasaría."

"Tienes razón, Kaa-san. Pero es que no oigo el despertador." Se quejó Tsuna, apareciendo en la cocina, cogiendo una tostada, su bento, dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Kyoya ya le esperaba.

"Itekimasu." Dijo Tsuna, al abrir la puerta y salir junto a Kyoya.

"Iterashai." Contesto Nana, recibiendo como respuesta un saludo con la mano de Tsuna y un asentimiento de cabeza de Kyoya.

* * *

><p><em>Namimori, Japón. Lunes, 7:15 de la mañana.<em>

En la casa de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, no era muy distinto. Su hijo Yamamoto Takeshi, estaba todavía dormido, así que entro y le empezó a despertar. Después de un cuarto de hora logró levantarlo y hacer que se preparara para ir a la escuela.

Takeshi, iba a la misma clase que Tsuna, pero nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Takeshi estaba ocupado con el club de béisbol y Tsuna con el Comité, además que Tsuna no se relacionaba con **casi** nadie de su clase.

"Yo, Oyaji." Le dijo Takeshi a su padre una vez desperezado, vestido y preparado para ir a la escuela.

"Buenos días, Takeshi. Vamos a almorzar." Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a almorzar. Una vez acabaron, Takeshi recogió la mesa y su padre limpio los platos. Para luego empezar a preparar el restaurante de sushi.

"Itekimasu." Se le oyó decir a Takeshi desde la puerta trasera.

"¡Iterashai, Takeshi!" Grito su padre desde la cocina.

* * *

><p><em>Namimori, Japón. Lunes, 6:15 de la mañana.<em>

En la residencia Sasagawa, un joven ya estaba despierto y preparado para ir a entrenar antes de dirigirse a la escuela, mientras su hermana aún dormía.

"¡YOSH! ¡HOY VOY A DAR 700 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE NAMIMORI, AL EXTREMO!"

"¡Ryohei! ¡No grites a estas horas!" Le dijo su padre, que se dirigía al coche para irse a trabajar.

"¡NO TE PREOCUPES!" Dijo gritando mientras se iba corriendo.

"Desde luego, que haremos con este chico." Dijo su madre desde la puerta viéndole correr con tanta energía.

"Jeje, Onii-chan nunca cambiara, ¿verdad?"

"Ara, Kyoko. ¿Te ha despertado tu hermano?"

"No te preocupes, Kaa-san. Estaba medio despierta, eso solo me acabo de despertar."

Una vez Ryohei acabo sus vueltas y volvió a casa se fue directamente al baño para ducharse y ponerse el uniforme. Kyoko estaba esperando a su hermano abajo con todo ya preparado para los dos. Ryohei bajo almorzó y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba su hermana.

"Itekimasu."

"¡ITEKIMASU!" Dijo, para luego empezar a correr con su hermana detrás siguiéndole el ritmo.

"Iterashai… Aaaah, estos niños." Se quejó su madre.

Y así, un nuevo día amanecía para estos cuatro chicos.

* * *

><p><em>Italia*. Lunes, 8:00 de la mañana.<em>

En la mansión de la familia de Gokudera Hayato, se encontraba parcialmente en silencio, solo se oía a la servidumbre hacer su trabajo. A esta hora los miembros de la familia, es decir Hayato, Bianchi, su padre y madrastra/madre, aún dormían. Algunos pensaran que hacían a estas horas durmiendo, bueno pues es sencillo, Bianchi no tenía ningún trabajo, Hayato no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela y sus padres… tenían reuniones a que asistir, pero más tarde así que se dieron el lujo de dormir más. Pero esta tranquilidad no podía durar siempre, Bianchi fue la primera en despertarse y como quería mucho a su hermano pequeño fue a despertarle, Hayato al sentir el aura de su hermana acercarse a su habitación se dirigió al baño y saltó por la ventana para huir de ella. Y así empezaba una mañana normal para Hayato, huyendo de su hermana.

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar de Italia. Lunes, 10:40 de la mañana.<em>

En un callejón oscuro se encontraban Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken y M.M. Acababan de escapar de Vendicare y se dirigían hacía el aeropuerto para poder salir de Italia y perderles de vista.

"El aeropuerto más cercano esta a unas horas." Informó Chikusa a los demás.

"Kufufu, entonces será mejor empezar a movernos."

"¿Estás seguro, Mukuro-chan? Vendicare podría estar aún por aquí…" Dijo M.M. mientras observaba alrededor.

"Tch, será mejor que hagamos lo que dice Mukuro-san, pyon."

"Venga, empezad a moveros sino os dejamos aquí~" Dijo Mukuro un tanto lejos de donde estaba junto a Chikusa, los dos dirigiéndose hacia el aeropuerto.

"¡Mukuro-chan/Mukuro-san espéranos, pyon!" Dijeron los dos a la vez.

* * *

><p><em>Italia*. Lunes, 9:00 de la mañana.<em>

En la mansión de la familia Bovino, se encontraba bastante animada. Los niños que habían ya estaban despiertos y montando alboroto. En el despacho del jefe, se encontraba junto a él un niño de 5 años, de cabello negro y a lo afro, vestido con un pijama con estampado de vaca.

"Lambo, ya sabes lo que has de hacer para convertirte en un buen asesino a sueldo, ¿verdad?"

"¡SI! ¡Lambo lo sabe! Lambo a de derrotar al mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn."

"Muy bien, entonces aquí tienes algunas armas que te serán de ayuda." El jefe de la familia Bovino le entrego una caja llena de granadas y la bazooka de los 10 años.

"¿Y esto jefe? ¿Qué es?" Pregunto Lambo curioso, al ver la bazooka.

"Esta bazooka te ayudara si algo te va mal. Simplemente has de dispararte a ti mismo y cambiaras de lugar con tu yo de 10 años mayor durante 5 minutos. Eso si, no puedes hablarle de nadie sobre esta bazooka y solo utilizarla si es necesario. ¿A quedado claro?"

"¡SI! ¡A Lambo le a quedado muy claro!"

"Bien, pues será mejor que vayas en busca de Reborn."

"El gran Lambo se va, y volverá con Reborn derrotado, gyahahaha." Se fue corriendo del despacho riendo y pidiéndole a una de las sirvientas dulces de uva.

"Me parece que no lo va a lograr." Dijo su jefe mientras veía al niño tropezar con una raya del suelo y empezar a llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Sicilia, Italia. Lunes, 10:00 de la mañana.<em>

En la mansión Vongola, el Noveno estaba en la sala de reuniones con Reborn y Sawada Iemitsu, discutiendo. Os preguntareis sobre que, pues sencillamente, el Noveno quería mandar a Reborn a Japón para que empezara a enseñar a su 'nieto', pero Iemitsu se negaba rotundamente.

"No, Noveno. Tsuna aún es muy joven, no quiero que aún se meta en esto."

"Iemitsu, no seas cabezota. El Noveno tiene razón, es mejor empezar ahora que más tarde."

Y así llevaban desde hace rato, estos dos discutiendo y el Noveno observándoles, soltando de vez en cuando un suspiro. Menuda mañana le esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>Japón*. Lunes, 9:45 de la mañana.<em>

Nagi se encontraba en su casa, hoy había decidido el no ir a la escuela, para que si a sus padres le daba igual lo que ella hiciera, solo se preocupaban por el dinero y su trabajo. Suspiro. Lo mejor era salir a dar una vuelta y tomar algo de aire, estaba cansada de pasarse todo el día en la casa. Y no salía con amigas porque era tímida y le costaba acercarse a la gente.

Salió y se fue a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Mientras andaba vio a un gato cruzar la calle y a un coche que no había visto al gato. Hizo lo primero que le paso por su mente, salvar al gato. Sin pensarlo corrió y cogió al gato apartándolo para que no sufriera ningún daño. Quedó tendida en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre, de su sangre. Empezó a ver borroso y a oír gritos de miedo, luego todo fue oscuridad. Solo se escucho un grito.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!"

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Seguís vivas/os después del prólogo? ¿Si? ¿No? Bueno yo de momento si, sigo viva. El titulo del fic… no hay, no se me ha ocurrido ninguno, pero sigo pensando… ¿Alguna sugerencia?...

Que quede claro que me fio del traductor del google, si hay algo mal es su culpa, no mía.

El título del fic sería; Sin titulo… *suspiro* que poca imaginación tengo para los títulos ¬/¬ *ruborizándome por la vergüenza*

El título de este capitulo sería; Prólogo: Conociendo a los personajes.

Bastante obvio ¬¬ 'Conociendo a los personajes' je, pero que simple soy. Bueno los * están porque no se donde están ubicados exactamente.

Es posible que me queden algo OOC, pero digo, como no se conocerán en las mismas circunstancias… no pasa nada, tehe ;P

Haber este fic a salido por mero capricho, no se cuantos capitulo tendrá, ni si será muy largo, ni cuanto tardare en actualizar… Simplemente, iré haciendo dependiendo de lo que guste. Los primeros capítulos los tengo en la cabeza así que estos posiblemente si vayan más rápidos a la hora de actualizar. Bueno os dejo que me alargo mucho y fijo que ya estáis aburridas/os de mí.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~ (supongo).


	2. KHR: VoS El inicio del caos

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Parejas: **1827 (sigue abierto lo de las sugerencias).

**Summary: **Semi AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna y Reborn no se hubieran conocido cuando debían, y lo hicieran por un accidente con la bazooka de los 10 años? Pues… sigo sin saberlo por que solo estamos en el primer capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn sigue sin pertenecerme (¡pero no dudéis que sigo luchando para hacerlo mío!) es de Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **¡Bien los que hayan llegado hasta aquí…! ¡Felicidades y Muchas Gracias!

Sigo sin saber que titulo ponerle *snif, snif* ¡Pero sigo pensando! *levantando los brazos con los puños cerrados*

Otra cosa, actualizare una vez por semana, este capitulo lo subo seguido por haber sido tan bien recibida :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo I: L'Inizio del Caos I.<strong>

* * *

><p>En un aeropuerto de Italia se encontraba el grupo de Mukuro, para embarcar y poder irse dirección a Japón. Su avión salía a las 9:00 en punto y el viaje durara unas 12 horas* así que se lo tenían que tomar con calma. Al ir como polizones no podían pedir muchos lujos, pero como siempre alguien debía quejarse.<p>

"¡Mukuro-chan! ¡Deberíamos ir en primera clase!" Se empezó a quejar M.M. "Ya no aguanto entre tantas cajas. ¡Es desesperante!"

"Deja de quejarte, pyon. No seas molesta, ¿no ves que no eres la única que va incomoda, pyon?"

"Ken, M.M., dejad de quejaros los dos, ¿no veis que Mukuro-sama hace rato que esta durmiendo y no os está haciendo caso?"

Tal y como había dicho Chikusa, Mukuro estaba descansando entre cajas. De golpe se despertó y les miro con una sonrisa.

"Kufufu, parece ser que tendremos guía una vez lleguemos a Japón."

"¿Guía?"

"Si, he conocido a alguien que va a esperarnos en el aeropuerto y nos hará de guía."

Los tres se miraron con una gran interrogante en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber conocido a alguien, si está en el compartimento de un avión y estaba durmiendo? Bueno era Mukuro después de todo.

* * *

><p>En otro aeropuerto se encontraban Lambo y su jefe. Lambo iba a coger el jet privado de la familia y así su viaje duraría la mitad.<p>

"Lambo, escucha bien. Hemos descubierto que Reborn se dirigirá a Japón, en concreto Namimori, para una misión que le han encargado. Ahí es donde entras tú, sin que él te note has de derrotarlo."

"¡Entendido! ¡El gran Lambo derrotara a Reborn, y se convertirá en el mejor asesino! Gyahahaha."

Suspirando, su jefe le miró y continúo hablando. "El jet saldrá a las 15:00 del mediodía, y llegaras a las 21:00 de la noche. Te dará tiempo de sobras para buscar donde alojarte y empezar tu investigación."

"¡Gyahaha, te preocupas demasiado jefe! ¡El gran Lambo lo hará todo perfecto!" Dijo mientras correteaba arriba y abajo. Menos mal que iría en el jet privado, sino los pobres pasajeros pasarían un mal rato.

"Bueno, es momento para que te vayas. Nos veremos pronto Lambo."

"¡Adiós, jefe!" Dijo, y subió corriendo al jet, tropezando por el camino.

"Esperemos que todo salga bien." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ver a Lambo desaparecer dentro del jet.

* * *

><p>En un hospital se encontraba Nagi, tumbada en una de las camas conectada a unos cuantos aparatos que la mantenían con vida. Sus padres estaban hablando con el doctor, sobre lo que costaría la operación.<p>

"Como he dicho señora, su hija necesita bastantes trasplantes. La mayoría de sus órganos internos han sido dañados si no se la opera morirá." Intento razonar por doceava vez, pero no había manera.

"Ya se lo hemos dicho doctor, es demasiado dinero. Simplemente desconéctela." Dijo su madre otra vez. Y así se pasaron el rato, mientras tanto Nagi se había dormido.

_Un paisaje con un lago y unas anemonas blancas*. Ahí es donde se encontraba en ese instante Nagi._

"_¿Donde estoy?" Se pregunto a si misma. Iba andando por el paisaje, observándolo y tocando todo lo que podía._

_De repente se oyó una voz "Kufufu, vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí?" _

_Nagi al escuchar la voz se giro, buscando al dueño. Lo encontró sentado en el césped, mirándola con sus ojos de distinto color. En lo primero que se fijo fue…_

"_¿Tienes el cabello en forma de piña?" Dijo asombrada, ya que no se esperaba ver a alguien con un peinado tan extraño. Eso solo causó que al chico le saliera una venita en la sien._

"_Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada, por que eres muy linda, kufufu."_

_Nagi se sonrojo, y se acercó a él. "Mmm… ¿sabes donde estoy?" Le pregunto con un hilo de voz._

"_Estas en mi mundo. Cosa que me hace preguntar, ¿Cómo has entrado?"_

"_Yo… no lo se." Dijo cabizbaja. "Solo se que estoy en el hospital, y que me van a desconectar." _

"_¿Desconectar?"_

_Nagi asintió con la cabeza. "Hace poco sufrí un accidente y la mayoría de mis órganos quedaron dañados, y mis padres no piensan gastarse ni un céntimo por la operación."_

_El chico frunció el ceño, ante eso. Era bastante cruel que tus propios padres te prefirieran muerta a gastarse algo de dinero. "Entonces hagamos un trato. Yo te doy los órganos que te hagan falta, y tú nos harás de guía por Japón."_

_Nagi le miró interrogante. "¿Por que haría eso? No nos conocemos de nada."_

"_Kufufu, cierto, cierto. No nos conocemos, bueno entonces deja que me presente. Soy Rokudo Mukuro, es un placer."_

_Nagi se le quedó mirando, y se presento. "Yo soy Na–" _

"_No. Como tus padres no quieren saber nada de ti, tú tampoco querrás saber nada de ellos, ¿verdad?" _

_Nagi asintió con la cabeza. "No quiero saber nada de ellos."_

_Mukuro solo sonrío. "Entonces a partir de ahora serás, Dokuro Chrome." Le dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. "Y para que sepas aquí solo se puede llegar si tienes un mínimo conocimiento de hacer ilusiones."_

"_¿Ilusiones?" Le pregunto._

"_Si. Así es como te devolveré tus órganos y también te enseñare a hacerlas."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Cuando cierres los ojos y te duermas, aparecerás aquí y te enseñare. Ahora será mejor que abras los ojos y te vayas del hospital."_

"_Entendido, Mukuro-sama."_

Cuándo Nagi… no Chrome abrió los ojos sintió como si hubiera revivido. 'Esto deben de ser las ilusiones de Mukuro-sama' pensó. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus padres y al doctor que seguían discutiendo. Se enderezó y empezó a desconectarse. Los presentes pararon de discutir y dirigieron sus miradas a Chrome.

"E-Espere, Nagi-san." Dijo el doctor, sus padres lo estaban viendo asombrados.

"No." Contestó Chrome.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Mi nombre no es Nagi." Dijo mirándoles a los ojos. "Me llamo Dokuro Chrome, y si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Dejando a los presentes en shock.

* * *

><p>Eran la 21:00 de la noche y el avión ya había aterrizado. Chrome estaba esperando a que Mukuro apareciese. Pasaron unos minutos y Chrome seguía sin verles, al cabo de media hora diviso ese peinado en forma de piña tan peculiar, se acerco con cuidado hasta haber llegado enfrente de ellos.<p>

En cuanto M.M. la vio le empezó a gritar. "¡Que estas haciendo aquí mocosa! ¡Sal de nuestro camino!"

"M.M." Empezó Mukuro. "Ella es nuestra guía, vamos mi querida Chrome." Le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella a su lado.

"¿Ella es nuestra guía, pyon?"

"Exacto, así que movámonos."

"¡GUPYA!" Se escuchó.

Mukuro se dio cuenta que piso algo, ese algo empezó a gritar y berrear. Los cinco miraron a los pies de Mukuro y vieron a una vaca con el cabello afro.

"¿Que demonios es eso, pyon?" Dijo Ken cogiendo a la vaca, dejándola boca abajo. "¡Mire Mukuro-san! ¡Ya tenemos cena!" Exclamó.

"¡Gupya! ¡No os comáis al gran Lambo-san!" Habló la vaca.

"¡La vaca habla!" Exclamó M.M.

Ken empezó a forcejear para que la vaca… Lambo no se le escapara, haciendo que el niño cayera de bruces y empezara a llorar a lágrima viva.

"He… de… calmarme…" Empezó Lambo. "¡NO PUEDO!" Se rebuscó en el afro y sacó una bazooka, y en vez de señalarse a si mismo, señalo a Mukuro y a Chrome. Les disparó, y una nube densa y de color rosa les envolvió. Mientras todos estaban paralizados observando la gran nube de humo, Lambo aprovechó para escapar.

Una vez la nube se disipó, no había nadie. Los otros tres se escandalizaron y empezaron a buscar a la vaca. Pero ya no había rastro de ella.

"¡Maldita vaca! ¡Donde a enviado a Mukuro-san, pyon!"

"No lo se pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos llamando la atención."

"Chikusa tiene razón, vámonos y busquemos a la maldita vaca."

Los tres empezaron a caminar dirección… eso no lo sabían, lo único que tenían en mente era buscar al niño vaca.

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

**Como llegó Lambo debajo del pie de Mukuro.**

El jet privado llegó a Japón a las 21:00 de la noche, como Lambo estaba durmiendo los miembros de la familia Bovino que le acompañaban salieron a dar un pequeño paseo, para estirar las piernas. Aunque el viaje hubiera durado menos que el de un avión normal, estaban cansados y necesitaban tomar el aire. Dejando a Lambo completamente solo, gran error. Al parecer no sabían que cuando un niño pequeño se queda solo es cuando despierta, y Lambo no fue distinto. Al notar que estaba solo se despertó y empezó a buscar por todos lados.

Al no ver a nadie se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

"Snif… Snif… Han dejado… Snif… a el gran Lambo-san… Snif… solo… Snif…"

Lambo al ver que los minutos pasaban y nadie volvía se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto.

"¡Si han dejado al gran Lambo-san solo, entonces Lambo-san va a ir a explorara! ¡Gyahaha!" Se dijo y se fue corriendo a fuera. Al ver a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar se asombro (es normal solo es un niño de 5 años). Estaba tan absorto en lo que veía, que no se fijo que alguien iba a pisarlo.

Mientras tanto los otros miembros de la familia Bovino estaban desesperados buscando al pequeño asesino a sueldo.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **El segundo capitulo~ ¿Bueno que tal esta? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Estáis vivos? ¿Si? ¿No?... Bueno sea lo que sea ya juzgareis vosotras/os.

La traducción del titulo del capitulo es: El inicio del caos I.

El primer *, no se cuanto se tarde de Italia-Japón y tampoco he encontrado información así que me lo he inventado~

El segundo *, no se que flores son las que salen en el anime y estas son unas que me gustan, así que~

Bueno, los primeros capítulos se basaran en el encuentro de Lambo con los guardianes. Al final de cada capítulo pondré un Omake donde explicare el como llegó Lambo a esa situación.

El donde irán a parar se vera cuando todos hayan sido disparados~

Agradezco a los que leen la historia pero sobretodo a los que leen y comentan que son los que más me animan a continuar~

Angel 19 (no he podido responder tu comentario pero lo hago aquí y ahora~ me alegra que te guste, y aquí tienes el segundo capítulo :D)

Los demás comentarios los he respondido, e iré respondiendo (siempre y cuando no sean anónimos), mediante el PM.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	3. KHR: VoS El inicio del caos II

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Parejas: **1827 (bueno como no hay sugerencias, iré poniendo según convenga.)

**Summary: **Semi AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna y Reborn no se hubieran conocido cuando debían, y lo hicieran por un accidente con la bazooka de los 10 años? Bueno… Sigamos descubriéndolo.

**Disclaimer: **¿Si de verdad fuese mío, creéis que estaría haciendo esto?... KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo II: L'Inizio del Caos II.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

"_¡Maldita vaca! ¡Donde a enviado a Mukuro-san, pyon!" _

"_No lo se pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos llamando la atención."_

"_Chikusa tiene razón, vámonos y busquemos a la maldita vaca."_

_Los tres empezaron a caminar dirección… eso no lo sabían, lo único que tenían en mente era buscar al niño vaca._

* * *

><p>En la escuela Namimori, más en concreto en 2-A, se encontraba Tsuna en clase de matemáticas. No era su asignatura favorita, más bien la repudiaba, pero con la ayuda de Kyoya podía aprobarla. Sentado en la silla, Tsuna estaba contando los minutos que quedaban hasta que terminara la clase, y aún quedaba media hora, media hora de sufrimiento.<p>

Las clases acabaron, al fin, Tsuna se disponía a salir pero Hana junto a Kyoko le detuvo. "Tsuna, espera. Vas al Comité, ¿verdad?" Tsuna solo asintió con la cabeza, le parecía raro que una de las pocas amistades que tenía le preguntara precisamente eso.

Respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Tsuna, Hana señalo a la mesa del profesor. "Bien, entonces mira ahí." Al seguir donde Hana le señalaba, vio algunos papeles.

"Se los he de llevar a Kyoya, ¿verdad?"

"Si, exacto. A quien le toca ir se acaba de largar corriendo, para no dirigirse ahí. Y yo no puedo ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?" Le pregunto.

"Por supuesto. No me importa, iba a ir igualmente al Comité." Cogió los folios y se fue de la clase.

Al salir de clase se dirigió directamente a la sala del Comité. Entró y dejo los folios encima de la mesa, se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que Kyoya volviera de sus rondas, para almorzar. Al ver que tardaba un poco, se fue hacía la ventana para observar el patio, lo que no esperó ver era una gran nube de humo rosa en el campo de béisbol. Se asustó, pensando que podría haberle pasado algo a algún alumno, y se dirigió corriendo al campo.

* * *

><p>Al acabar la clase de matemáticas, Takeshi se despertó de su siesta y se dirigió al campo de béisbol para practicar. Fue al vestuario se cambio, cogió su bate y fue al campo a empezar a practicar. Todos ya estaban en sus puestos y a Yamamoto le tocaba lanzar.<p>

"¡¿Estas listo?" Le grito Yamamoto al bateador.

"¡Adelante!"

Yamamoto se puso en posición y lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, el problema es que nadie vio a un niño corriendo en dirección a la pelota seguido de tres adolescentes. La pelota dio al niño, se escucho un sonoro '¡GUPYA!' y el niño salió volando hasta chocar contra uno de los arboles del patio. Todos quedaron asombrados, se enderezaron y se dirigieron donde había caído el niño. Lo que vieron les dejo en shock, no habían golpeado a un niño, sino a una vaca.

"Jaja, ¿habéis visto que vaca más graciosa? Tiene el cabello afro." Yamamoto cogió al niño vaca por los pies y lo levanto.

"… He… de… calmarme…" Lloró la vaca. "¡NO PUEDO!" Empezó a rebuscar en su afro, sacando la bazooka púrpura y dejando a los presentes algo aturdidos.

"Hey, hey, eso no es una vaca sino un niño." Comento uno de los jugadores.

"Oi, Yamamoto déjale en el suelo anda." Comento otro.

"Jaja, habéis visto que juguete tiene." Comento Yamamoto señalando la bazooka. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al arma, y se asustaron al ver que apuntaba a Yamamoto.

"¡Yamamoto, sal de su trayectoria!"

"¡Sal de ahí, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto solo sonrió y para que dejaran de gritar iba a apartarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el niño vaca ya había disparado y un humo de color rosa envolvió a Yamamoto. Se quedaron petrificados, ese mocoso había disparado a la estrella del béisbol, ¿ahora que harían en el siguiente partido si Yamamoto salía herido? Esperaron a que el humo desapareciese para ver como estaba Yamamoto, pero lo que vieron los dejo en shock… no había nadie, Yamamoto no estaba. En eso, el niño vaca aprovecho para irse.

* * *

><p>Tsuna corría dirección al campo, pero se detuvo al ver corriendo a un niño con un divertido disfraz de vaca. Decidió seguir al niño, si algo grave pasaba en el campo fijo que ya habría algún miembro del Comité, lo malo sería que Kyoya atrapara a ese niño. Tsuna le siguió y observo al niño hablar solo.<p>

"Lambo-san, ha vuelto a hacerlo… el jefe se va a enfadar…" Murmuro el niño, bueno, al menos ya sabía como se llamaba. "…¡Gyahaha! ¡Si Lambo-san no se lo dice al jefe, el jefe no se puede enfadar con Lambo-san!"

Tsuna lo miraba fascinado, ese niño se hablaba a si mismo, podía pasar de deprimido a contento en menos de un segundo y… ¿había dicho jefe? Se referiría al profesor de la guardería, ¿verdad? Todo eso fue lo que pensó Tsuna en ese momento, sin darse cuenta de que el niño, ahora nombrado Lambo, había salido de su vista. Se apresuro a encontrarle, sino… pobre niño como Kyoya le encontrara merodeando en su escuela y saltándose la guardería.

* * *

><p>Kyoya estaba limpiando sus tonfas después de haber disciplinado a un grupo de alumnos que estaban fumando en el recinto escolar y saltándose las clases, cuando escucho una explosión, dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido y vio un espeso humo de color rosa a lo lejos. Eso le enfureció. "Como se atreven esos herbívoros a montar tanto alboroto." Dijo para si mismo. "Kusakabe, limpia esto." Le ordeno al miembro del Comité que se encontraba con él.<p>

"Entendido, Kyo-san." Kusakabe, sacó el móvil e hizo algunas llamadas para limpiar esto y mandar a los alumnos a un hospital.

Kyoya ya estaba en dirección donde vio el humo, cuando se fijo que Tsuna corría en dirección contraria. Le extraño, ¿Tsuna había estado ahí y se iba corriendo? No era normal. Miro una vez más en dirección donde estaba el humo, y luego dirección donde Tsuna empezaba a desaparecer.

Sonrió. "Tsunayoshi debe haber encontrado algo más interesante." Dio media vuelta y empezó a seguirle, manteniendo la distancia, al fin y al cabo Tsuna podía sentirle cuando le seguía, y si le sentía ahora fijo que cambiaria de rumbo para que Kyoya no supiera lo que había encontrado.

* * *

><p>En el club de boxeo, se encontraba Ryohei con otros miembros entrenando. En el ring, había un miembro entrenando con Ryohei, y en los sacos los demás. Como siempre, Ryohei no daba tiempo a que tomaran un respiro y gano los tres hits* en un momento, no por nada era el capitán del club.<p>

"¡Venga el siguiente! ¡Y tú!" Ryohei señalo al que momentos antes había practicado con él. "¡Haz 100 flexiones por no haberme aguantado ni 1 minuto, al extremo!" El chico se fue a hacer las flexiones, murmurando un 'haber quien aguanta contigo más de un minuto'.

"¡Yo soy el siguiente capitán!"

"¡Venga a que estas esperando!" Le reclamó Ryohei. Otra pelea había empezado, y otro miembro que no duro ni 1 minuto. Ryohei de verdad se empezaba a desesperar. "¡¿Cómo es posible que no aguantéis nada? ¡Dentro de poco habrá una competición con otras escuelas! ¡VENGA A ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO!" Les gritó.

"¡SÍ!" Le contestó el equipo entero. A veces, ser el capitán era un tanto difícil. No solo tenía que ganar al capitán de las otras escuelas, también darles ánimos y motivar a los demás miembros del club. De repente, la puerta del club se abrió de golpe, todos miraron en esa dirección sin ver nada. De lo que no se dieron cuenta era de un niño con traje de vaca entrar y esconderse dentro de uno de los sacos de arena. El entrenador se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla, pero de repente apareció Tsuna. Todos se asustaron, y empezaron a murmurar.

"¿Qué hace aquí un miembro de la Comité Disciplinario?"

"No se, alguien habrá echo algo."

"Seguro que el capitán ha vuelto a molestar mientras corría y gritaba alrededor de Nami-chuu."

"¡OI! ¡Yo no he hecho nada para que vengan!" Exclamo ofendido Ryohei, luego se dirigió a Tsuna. "¡OI SAWADA! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, al extremo?" Tsuna le miró, y se fijo donde estaba.

"Estoy en el club de boxeo." Ante eso a todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza, ¿no sabía donde estaba hasta ahora? "Ryo-sempai, ¿has visto por aquí a un niño de unos 5 años con traje de vaca y el cabello afro?" Le pregunto, todos se miraron entre ellos y luego a su capitán. Era bien sabido por toda la escuela, que Ryohei y su hermana se llevaban bastante bien con Tsuna. Incluso Ryohei le dijo a Tsuna que le llamara Onii-san, pero Tsuna siempre se negaba y le llamaba Sempai.

"¡Sawada, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Onii-san! ¡Y no, aquí no ha entrado ninguna vaca, la abríamos visto al extremo!" Todos negaron con la cabeza, su capitán siempre entendía lo que quería.

"No te llamare así, eres mi sempai. Además he dicho a un niño **con** traje de vaca, no **una** vaca" Tsuna le contesto, solo para luego empezar a murmurar para si. "Eso es raro, he visto al niño entrar aquí, a lo mejor no le han visto y se ha escondido…" Ante esa reflexión, Tsuna empezó a rebuscar por todo el club, siendo observado por todos.

Kyoya ya había visto suficiente. "Así que, Tsunayoshi está buscando a un intruso con traje de vaca." Se dijo sonriendo, para luego dar acto de aparición en el club. "Tsunayoshi." Le llamo, el nombrado se irguió y miró a Kyoya. Al ver que tenía su atención siguió hablando. "¿Hay un intruso en mi escuela y no he sido avisado?" Tsuna empezó a sudar, igual que todos en el club la única diferencia es que los miembros también temblaban.

"Jajaja, Kyoya." Empezó Tsuna, dirigiéndose hacia él. "Antes de avisarte quería encontrar al intruso, además que solo es un niño de 5 años… ups, se me escapó." Dijo poniendo sus manos encima de su boca.

"Así que, no solo ha entrado en la escuela sin ser alumno, sino que también está saltándose las clases en la guardería." Afirmo Kyoya. Kusakabe lo estaba viendo todo pero a una distancia prudente, para no molestar a Kyoya decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta sin estorbar.

La temperatura en la sala empezó a bajar, todos se alejaron, no querían estar cerca del cabreado prefecto. Sin querer y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, uno de los miembros tiró uno de los sacos de arena, casualmente el que estaba Lambo, y le piso.

"¡GUPYA!" Gritó. "¡No pises a Lambo-san!"

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la voz, encontrándose precisamente con el niño vestido de vaca que Tsuna buscaba. Ryohei al verlo, fue y lo cogió, lo levanto y lo enseño a todos.

"Hey, Sawada. ¿Era esto lo que buscabas?"

"Si, Ryo-sempai." Al escuchar la afirmación Ryohei lanzó al niño a Tsuna, un tanto brusco, haciendo que todo lo que llevaba en el afro cayera. Por el suelo quedaron desperdigadas muchas granadas, caramelos y la bazooka. Todos se quedaron en shock.

"¿Qué demonios, es todo esto?"

"Y yo que se, parecen armas."

"No digas tonterías, deben de ser juguetes."

Tsuna, con el niño en brazos, y Kyoya, junto a Kusakabe, se acercaron a los 'juguetes' para verificar si eran de verdad o solo juguetes. Hubo un problema, y es que Ryohei se les adelanto y cogió la bazooka, empezando a zarandearla. Lambo al ver lo que hacía con la preciada arma que le confío su jefe, se escandalizo soltándose del agarre de Tsuna y dirigiéndose a Ryohei.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡Es la bazooka que el jefe le ha dado a Lambo-san!"

"¿Jefe?"

"¿Bazooka?"

"¿De que estas hablando, herbívoro?"

A Lambo, al escuchar esa voz tan fría y siniestra, se le humedecieron los ojos. No se esperaba que alguien fuera ha hablarle así. Se giró y lo que vio le asusto más, ahí frente suyo había un chico que daba mucho miedo, con ese ceño fruncido y esa expresión de 'todo el mundo me molesta, por eso te voy a golpear'. Tsuna al ver que Kyoya lo único que logro fue hacerle llorar, le cogió y meció en sus brazos para que se calmara.

"Oi, Hibari. Has asustado al niño." Le dijo Ryohei dejando en el suelo la bazooka. Lambo aprovecho eso para salir del abrazo de Tsuna y cogerla.

"Me da igual, herbívoro. A infringido las reglas de Nami-chuu, y va a ser castigado." Levantó sus tonfas y se dirigió a Lambo. "Voy a morderte hasta la muerte."

"¡Kyoya!" Le grito Tsuna, fue a pararle pero no llegó a tiempo. El daño ya estaba echo, Kyoya le dio un fuerte golpe mandando a Lambo junto a la bazooka contra la pared.

Lambo empezó a llorar. "He… de… calmarme…" Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, "…¡NO PUEDO!" Lambo apunto con la bazooka a los tres, y disparó. El mismo humo que habían visto les envolvía. Los demás quedaron en shock, el mocoso les disparó, no solo a su capitán y amigo, sino también al temible prefecto y su secretario. Lo único que escucharon fue un '¡Kyoya!' de parte de Tsuna, y luego donde estuvieron los tres, no hubo nadie. Lambo al ver que todos tenían la mirada fija donde habían estado esos tres chicos, lo aprovechó para recogerlo todo e irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

**Lambo y sus perseguidores.**

Lambo después de huir del aeropuerto, se dirigió hacia Namimori, para empezar su misión. Lo que no esperaba era ver que esos adolescentes que había encontrado en el aeropuerto también estaban aquí, Lambo hizo todo lo posible para que no le vieran, no quería más problemas con gente que le daba miedo. Los tres adolescentes habían llegado a Namimori siguiendo la pista de ese mocoso con traje de vaca. Paseando por el centro, a Ken le vino un aroma a dulces y se giro en la dirección de la cual venía el aroma.

"Kaki-pi, M.M. ¡Ahí está esa vaca!" Les grito empezando a correr tras el niño. Los dos nombrados al ver a Ken correr y divisar al mocoso, le siguieron para capturarlo.

"¡No dejéis que escape! ¡Ese maldito mocoso a de decirnos a donde a mandado a Mukuro-chan!"

"¡Gyahaha, nunca podréis coger al gran Lambo-san!"

Y así empezó el juego del gato y el ratón entre ellos, Lambo empezaba a estar cansado, de lejos vio unas puertas con rejas por las cuales él si cabía pero esos tres no.

"¡Seguid a Lambo-san si podéis!" Lambo entro por uno de los barrotes, pero lo que no espero era que esos tres saltaran la puerta. Al verlo corrió dirección… donde le llevaran sus pies. Corría sin fijarse por donde iba, entro al campo de béisbol y ahí le dieron un golpe de pelota que lo mando contra un árbol.

Ken, Chikusa y M.M. al verlo frenaron, y observaron lo que sucedía. El grupo que estaba jugando al béisbol se acerco a Lambo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no hay nada que hacer." Sugirió Chikusa.

"¿Por qué, pyon? Podemos cogerle ahora que esta noqueado y llevárnoslo, pyon."

"¡Eres idiota, Ken! Vámonos, ya le cogeremos mañana."

"Tch, ahora que lo teníamos ahí."

Los tres adolescentes se fueron por donde habían venido, dejando a Lambo con todo el lío que había montado.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Aquí tercer capítulo~ ¡En este hemos leído el como tanto Take-kun, Tsu-chan, Kyo-kun y Ryo-kun han sido golpeados por la bazooka!

Muajaja ^O^ ¿Me pregunto que es lo que leeremos en el próximo capítulo? Es broma~ Yo ya lo se :P

El * lo he puesto por que no se si se llama así, pero me suena de haberlo oído. Si está mal y sabéis como se dice, me lo comentáis y lo cambio.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchas más a los que leen y comentan, también a quien ha añadido mi fic a favoritos y a alertas, ¡sois geniales~! No sabéis cuanto me anima eso XD

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	4. KHR: VoS El inicio del caos III

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Parejas: **1827 y lo que salga según la marcha (o vea conveniente).

**Summary: **Semi AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna y Reborn no se hubieran conocido cuando debían, y lo hicieran por un accidente con la bazooka de los 10 años? Pues… tercer capítulo, aún es el comienzo y… no lo se todavía.

**Disclaimer: **KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (si, por desgracia aún le pertenece ¬¬)

**Importante N/A: **Antes de empezara leer, he de decir que ya se más o menos cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, serán entre 15 o 20 más o menos, pero no más de 20. No quiero alargarlo mucho y que se vuelva pesado (y ya serán demasiados capítulos). Bueno, pues dicho esto, ya podéis empezar a leer~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo III: L'Inizio del Caos III.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

_Lambo empezó a llorar. "He… de… calmarme…" Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, "…¡NO PUEDO!" Lambo apunto con la bazooka a los tres, y disparó. El mismo humo que habían visto les envolvía. Los demás quedaron en shock, el mocoso les disparó, no solo a su capitán y amigo, sino también al temible prefecto y su secretario. Lo único que escucharon fue un '¡Kyoya!' de parte de Tsuna, y luego donde estuvieron los tres, no hubo nadie. Lambo al ver que todos tenían la mirada fija donde habían estado esos tres chicos, lo aprovechó para recogerlo todo e irse._

* * *

><p>Toda la escuela estaba en caos, bueno más bien los alumnos que habían sido testigos del niño vaca, la bazooka y las desapariciones. Entre el club de béisbol, el club de boxeo y los miembros del Comité Disciplinario, decidieron que escogerían a tres representantes, para ir al despacho del director y explicarle lo sucedido. Decidieron que del club de béisbol iría Okochi Himura el capitán del equipo*, del club de boxeo iría Akita Toki (uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que duraban 2 minutos contra Ryohei), y del Comité, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Luego de haberse decidido, enviaron a los demás alumnos a sus clases correspondientes.<p>

Los tres alumnos se dirigieron al despacho del director, y abrieron la puerta de golpe sin llamar. Allí les recibió un hombre en sus 50, sentado en su silla revisando unos papeles. El director subió la mirada al oír la abrupta entrada.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿A que se debe esta entrada? Si se puede saber, Kusakabe-kun."

"Si, director." Contesto el nombrado. "A habido un accidente en la escuela. Del cual tres alumnos y Kyo-san han desaparecido." Informo al director, el cual se quedo sorprendido.

"¿Tres alumnos desaparecidos, y también Hibari-kun? ¿Cómo ha sucedido?" Interrogo el director, le extrañó que desaparecieran alumnos y que uno de ellos fuera Kyoya.

Ahí empezaron a hablar los otros dos alumnos que acompañaban a Kusakabe, y el director no entendió nada, solo escuchaba demasiado ruido y no sacaba nada en claro.

"Haber, primero calmaos." Los dos alumnos tomaron una respiración profunda. "Bien, ahora Okochi-kun. ¿Qué alumno del club de béisbol a desaparecido?"

"¿Cómo sabe…? Bueno, da igual. El que a desaparecido a sido Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Bien." El director apunto el nombre. "Ahora, Akita-kun. ¿Qué miembro de tú club a desaparecido?"

"A sido nuestro capitán. Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Bien." El director hizo lo mismo que antes. "Kusakabe-kun, ¿Y del Comité?"

"Aparte de Kyo-san como ya he dicho, también Tsuna-san."

"Entendido." El director apunto los dos nombres. "Bien, haber primero Okochi-kun. Tendrás que tranquilizar a tu equipo y a los que hayan sido testigos de las desapariciones para que no hagan nada precipitado, ¿entendido?"

"Si."

"Bien, entonces puedes retirarte." Después de que se hubiera retirado, continúo. "Akita-kun. Iras a informar a la hermana de tú capitán, sobre lo que viste y el como desapareció, luego ayudaras a Okochi-kun. ¿Entendido?"

"Si."

"Bien, también puedes retirarte." El director espero a que se fuera para continuar. "Kusakabe-kun, tú te encargaras de dar aviso a la familia Sawada, y de explicarme que ha sucedido. Luego daré parte a la policía."

"Si. Verá, no lo se muy bien pero según vi…"

* * *

><p>Iemitsu iba dirección a su casa junto a Reborn y Gokudera Hayato. No muy a gusto, por que al final Reborn iba a ser el tutor de su querido y lindo hijo. Lo que seguía sin entender era el por que ese mocoso iba con ellos. Según Reborn, él le había llamado para que evaluara a su querido hijo, y Gokudera había aceptado sin rechistar. Al preguntarle a Gokudera el por que quería evaluar a su lindo hijo la respuesta fue 'por que no puedo dejar que alguien tan débil como él se haga cargo de Vongola, seguro que la echaría abajo en menos de dos días.' <em>¿Pero que se había creído ese mocoso?<em> _¿Cómo se atrevía a blasfemar de esa manera sobre su hijo? _Reborn cortó los pensamientos de Iemitsu al empezar a hablar.

"Iemitsu, ¿queda mucho para llegar a tú casa?"

"No, ya llegamos."

Al girar una esquina, se toparon con un chico con una forma de cabello algo rara. Iemitsu se extrañó, ese chico estaba delante de su casa y al parecer Nana estaba hablando con él. Eso hizo que apresurara su paso, y que también lo hicieran sus dos acompañantes.

Iemitsu empezó a murmurar para sí mismo, pero siendo escuchado por Reborn. "Esto es raro, nunca he visto a ese chico juntándose con Tsuna."

Nana vio a Iemitsu correr hacia ellos, y enseguida le llamó. "¡Iemitsu!" Dijo entre sollozos y abrazando a su marido.

"Nana, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué esta haciendo este chico aquí?" Nana no pudo responder a las preguntas de su marido por la conmoción de la noticia, así que Kusakabe respondió por ella.

"Sawada-san. Soy miembro del Comité Disciplinario de la escuela y he venido a decirles que su hijo ha desparecido junto a otros dos estudiantes y Kyo-san."

Eso sorprendió, no solo a Iemitsu, sino también a los otros dos.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hijo ha desaparecido?"

"Solo puedo decirle lo que se, y no es mucho."

Iemitsu le dijo a su mujer que se fuera a dentro de la casa y que el se encargaba. Una vez Nana desapareció por la puerta de entrada Reborn empezó a hablar.

"Ya puedes empezar." Le ordeno Reborn. Empezaba bien su misión, su alumno desaparecía antes de que el pudiera entrenarle. Simplemente, genial.

"Tsuna-san estaba buscando a un niño y…"

"Ve al grano." Dijo Iemitsu con poca paciencia.

"Bueno… estábamos en club de boxeo y un niño empezó a llorar, cogió una especie de arma y disparo hacia Tsuna-san, Kyo-san y el capitán del club. Luego un humo rosa les envolvió y desaparecieron."

"¿Les dispararon y desaparecieron? ¿Cómo era el niño?" Pregunto Reborn, ya que era el único que parecía calmado.

"¿El niño? No le vi muy bien, Tsuna-san le llevaba en brazos. Aunque…"

"¿Aunque, que?" Dijo un muy alterado Iemitsu.

"Tsuna-san lo describió, dijo que era un niño de unos 5 años con un traje de vaca y cabello afro."

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la descripción. No conocían a nadie con esas características, pero por fortuna o por desgracia, vieron al niño de la descripción que iba corriendo hacia ellos gritando:

"¡Reborn! ¡Lambo-san te ha encontrado y va a derrotarte! ¡Gyahaha!"

* * *

><p>Lambo después de huir tres veces un mismo día, ya estaba bastante cansado. Primero esos tres locos que decían algo sobre Muruko-san o Moruku-chan, luego ese grupo con las pelotas y los palos de madera y para acabar el chico de miedo que le había pegado. Fue un día bastante productivo, de eso no había duda. Iba dirección al hotel donde se alojaba para descansar, cuando vio a Reborn correr con otros dos en dirección opuesta. Le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

"¡Gyahaha, Reborn! ¡Lambo-san te ha encontrado!" Lambo empezó a correr en dirección a ellos, sin fijarse que se detenían delante de una casa. Y empezó a gritar, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle.

"¡Reborn! ¡Lambo-san te ha encontrado y va a derrotarte! ¡Gyahaha!"

Se quedaron callados observando como el niño se acercaba corriendo muy rápido, para sus pequeños pies, y tropezaba cayéndose de morros al suelo. Lambo se levanto con los ojos llorosos y empezó a hablar.

"¡Yo, Lambo-san de 5 años, Italiano, un asesino de la familia Bovino a tropezado-!"

El pensamiento de todos fue 'se está presentando'. Luego Iemitsu y Gokudera miraron a Reborn, con una grande interrogante en la cabeza.

"No lo preguntéis, no le conozco." Dijo molesto, por siquiera pensar que alguien de tan alto nivel como él, conocía a algo tan patético como eso.

"Es ese." Dijo Kusakabe mientras observaba al niño.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntaron.

"El niño que Tsuna-san describió. Es ese." Volvió a repetir.

Iemitsu al escuchar esas palabras fue directo al niño, que aún se estaba presentando, y le agarro levantándole del suelo para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Este mocoso le había echo algo su hijo y no era algo que iba a tolerar.

"Oi, mocoso. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Dijo con voz firme.

Lambo calló y le miro. "Lambo-san no sabe de lo que estas hablando. Lambo-san no conoce a ningún hijo." Dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz, ante eso a Iemitsu solo le salió una venita en la frente. Como se atrevía a burlarse de él.

"Mocoso. Ves a ese chico." Iemitsu señalo a Kusakabe. "Ese chico iba acompañado de otros dos. ¿Dónde están?" Volvió a repetir. Lambo observo a Kusakabe y de repente se acordó del chico de miedo que llevaba el mismo uniforme y del chico que le acuno para que no llorara.

"Lambo-san se acuerda. Pero Lambo-san no puede decir nada, se lo prometió al jefe." Dijo con aire de suficiencia, cosa que cabreo mucho a Reborn y Iemitsu. Reborn cogió a Leon, que se estaba transformando en un mazo, y le dio a Lambo en la cabeza.

"Ahora fijo que puedes decir algo. ¿Verdad?" Le dijo enseñándole el mazo. Lambo empezó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez sacando la bazooka, apuntando a cualquiera y disparando. Nadie se lo espero, solo se oyó el grito de Kusakabe.

"¡Aparátense de la trayectoria, esa era el arma!" Iemitsu y Gokudera al estar más alejados pudieron apartarse a tiempo, pero Reborn no y el disparo le dio directamente. Esperaron a que el humo desapareciese y una vez lo hizo, no había rastro de Reborn.

"Eso mismo paso con Kyo-san y Tsuna-san." Informo Kusakabe. Los otros dos le miraron y luego pasaron su vista a Lambo que seguía llorando en el suelo con la bazooka a su lado.

"Tch, ya está bien. ¿Cómo se atreve esta vaca tonta a hacerle tal cosa a Reborn-san? Di, ¿Dónde has le has enviado?" Gokudera empezó a caminar dirección a Lambo le cogió a él y a la bazooka y los levanto, zarandeándole para que empezara a hablar.

"Gokudera, ve con cuidado con el arma. Mandare a investigarla y devolveremos a mi hijo y a los demás de vuelta."Iemitsu se dirigió a Kusakabe. "No des parte a la policía, nosotros nos encargamos." Le ordeno. Kusakabe solo asintió y se fue a la escuela para avisar al director.

Iemitsu se volvió para ver a Gokudera que le había dado un golpe a Lambo y empezaron a forcejear para ver quien llevaba la bazooka. El niño empezó a llorar por que no podía conseguirla y Gokudera se burlaba de él por ser tan crío. Negó con la cabeza, fue para separarles, pero era demasiado tarde. Se escucho un disparo y luego apareció ese humo color rosa.

"Ese par de idiotas la han activado." Iemitsu espero a que el humo se disipara, y vio que lo único que quedó fue el arma. "Bueno, al menos podre llevármela para investigarla y hacer que vuelvan." Suspiro algo agotado.

Cogió el arma y entro a su casa, tranquilizo a Nana, que aún andaba algo alterada y se puso en contacto con el Noveno Vongola. Esta noche sería una larga. De eso no había duda.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ***redoble de tambores* ¡Moi, Moi! ¡Y ya está! En este capítulo hemos visto a Haya-chan y Reborn ser golpeados por la bazooka~ En el próximo capítulo veremos donde han ido a parar :D

Haber el *, en el manga/anime no dice que el capitán sea Take-kun, dice que es el 'as del béisbol/friki del béisbol' (como queráis llamarlo), así que para no ponerle más presión, he creado ese OC para que sea el capitán.

Otra cosa, esos dos OC los he puesto para no ir diciendo Alumno nº1, Alumno nº2, eso queda como que un poco cutre. Pensé que aunque solo aparecieran una sola vez al menos he de tener la decencia de ponerle nombre, ¿no?

¡Noooo! ¡Me ha pasado algo horrible! ¡No encunetro el USB donde guardo los fics que traduzco! D; Me he pasado todo el día de ayer y toda la mañana buscándolo DX Bueno, no me enrollo más y sigo buscando, no os preocupeis para mañana subiré el capítulo de If Only y Reencarnación aunque tenga que volver a traducirlos.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan! Cada comentario me alegra más el día, mes y año~

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	5. KHR: VoS ¿Dónde estamos?

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Haber, KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (pero lo sigo intentando, nunca me daré por vencida *levanta los brazos al cielo con las manos cerradas en puños*)

**N/A: **¡Siiii! ¡Se me ha ocurrido un título! **Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Vongola o shiru **ese será el título~ cuando acabe el capítulo lo pondré en español~

Lo que este en cursiva será italiano (será más fácil para todos ¬¬U)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo IV: ¿Dove siamo?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

"_Ese par de idiotas la han activado." Iemitsu espero a que el humo se disipara, y vio que lo único que quedó fue el arma. "Bueno, al menos podre llevármela para investigarla y hacer que vuelvan." Suspiro algo agotado._

_Cogió el arma y entro a su casa, tranquilizo a Nana, que aún andaba algo alterada y se puso en contacto con el Noveno Vongola. Esta noche sería una larga. De eso no había duda._

* * *

><p>En Sicilia, concretando Palermo, se encontraba la sede de los Vongola (no tan majestuosa como la que todos conocemos), y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Talbot, con uno de sus experimentos. Una máquina grande, era lo que estaba acabando de construir. Talbot al ver que ya había terminado, la encendió para ver si funcionaba, pero de repente, la máquina empezó a emitir unos ruidos y silbidos algo fuera de lo común. De ella salieron, dos haces de luz, y luego antes de explotar otros siete haces de luz. Dos de color índigo, dos de color amarillo, uno naranja, uno púrpura, uno azul, uno verde y uno rojo, se acercó a la ventana para ver donde caían, se volvió a la maquina.<p>

"_¡Oh! ¿Qué ha pasado? Se supone que iba a ir bien, ¿y esos haces de luz?" _Se pregunto, mientras revisaba la maquina, algo desesperado._ "Tengo que avisar a Primo, antes de que suceda algo."_ Talbot salió corriendo de la sala en la que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Primo.

Al llegar a una de las puertas, la abrió sin llamar, cosa que alerto a todos los habitantes en la sala.

"_Veo que estáis todos, es un alivio entonces."_ Dijo Talbot, al ver a Primo junto a sus guardianes.

"_¿Sucede algo, Talbot?" _

"_Si, Primo. Saben que he estado trabajando en una maquina." _Empezó Talbot, al ver que tenía la atención de todos, prosiguió. _"Pues verán, en lo que he estado trabajando era en una maquina del tiempo." _Ante eso todos le miraron.

"_¿Era?"_ Le pregunto Alaude.

"_Si. Actualmente ya la había terminado, así que iba a encenderla para ver si funcionaba, pero…"_

"_¿Pero?" _Le pregunto Giotto, imaginándose lo que vendría después.

"_Pero, exploto. Y de ella salieron nueve haces de luz."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" _Giotto ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.

"_Que es posible que nueve personas del futuro hayan venido aquí." _Concluyó.

Giotto estaba algo conmocionado, lo que se temía desde que Talbot empezó a hablar se había echo realidad. _"Has dicho nueve, ¿verdad?" _Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza. _"Bien, nos separaremos y buscaremos. ¿Sabes exactamente por donde han caído?"_

"_Bueno, pues cerca Nápoles, Potenza y Messina, si no me equivoco."_

"_Bien, eso quiere decir que no tendremos que buscar mucho. Daemon junto a Lampo y Talbot iréis a Nápoles, G junto a Asari y Knuckles iréis a Potenza y Alaude y yo iremos a Messina. ¿A quedado claro?" _Todos asintieron. _"Bien, pongámonos en marcha. Cuanto antes les encontremos mejor." _Todos salieron de la sala y se fueron a las respectivas áreas que les había tocado.

* * *

><p>En Nápoles se encontraban Mukuro y Chrome, que llevaban un día y medio andando sin rumbo fijo, después de haber sido engullidos por ese espeso humo, aparecieron en una ciudad, por lo que pudieron descubrir en este día y medio es que estaban en Italia, en concreto Nápoles. Estuvieron dando tumbos por la ciudad, y lo cierto es que Mukuro no la recordaba así, las calles eran de arena, las casas estaban algo deterioradas, la gente iba en carros o andando y no en coches.<p>

"_Perdone." _Mukuro llamo a uno de los habitantes, cuando tuvo su atención continúo. _"Verá, ¿me podría decir en que año estamos?" _Le pregunto.

El hombre miró raro a Mukuro, pero contestó igualmente. _"Si, por supuesto. Estamos en el año 1600"_ Le contestó, vio al chico petrificarse pero se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Mukuro se quedó de piedra. No sabía que pensar, normal que las calles fueran de arena y no adoquinadas, o que las casas estuvieran deterioradas, o que no hubiera coches. Las piezas ya empezaban a encajar, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo habían llegado…? ¡Ese humo rosa!

"Ha sido ese mocoso con traje de vaca." Se dijo a si mismo. "Debería haber dejado a Ken comérselo."

"A-Ano… ¿Mukuro-sama, se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto Chrome, que había estado callada, siguiendo y escuchando lo que Mukuro iba diciendo.

"No, no estoy bien. Mejor dicho, ninguno de los dos estamos bien." Bufo, algo molesto. "Ese niño vaca, nos ha enviado, ves a saber como, al año 1600. Haber ahora como volvemos."

Chrome abrió su ojo, horrorizada. "¿El año 1600? Pero… ¿y ahora que hacemos?"

"Fácil, primero buscar un lugar donde poder alojarnos, no vamos a dormir otra vez al raso. Y segundo, tendremos que buscar la manera de volver a nuestro tiempo." Dijo, empezando a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, para encontrar alojamiento. "Bueno, la parte buena es que al menos podre empezar a enseñarte hacer ilusiones."

Chrome asintió con la cabeza y le siguió.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Italia, en concreto Potenza, se encontraba Takeshi caminando por las calles con una sonrisa. La verdad es que no entendía nada, la gente vestí de forma extraña y la lengua en que la que hablaban le divertía de sobremanera. Mientras paseaba, a lo lejos vio el mismo humo que le había traído hasta aquí, así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió. Ir a ver.<p>

Cuando llegó donde vio el humo, vio a un chico de cabello blanquecino, y vestía el traje del club de boxeo…

"¡Ah! ¡Sasagawa-sempai!" Le llamo, Ryohei se volteo a ver al escuchar su nombre y vio a uno de los compañeros de clase de su hermana vestido con el traje del club de béisbol.

"¡Oooh! ¡Tu eres…!" El problema es que, aunque le hubiera visto en la clase de su hermana, no se sabía su nombre.

"Jajaja, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, sempai." Le ayudó.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡La estrella del club de béisbol, al extremo!"

"Si, ese mismo." Eso hizo que su sonrisa bacilara un poco, pero Ryohei no lo notó.

"Entonces, ¿sabes donde estamos? Estoy algo perdido" Dijo confundido mientras miraba alrededor. "Que yo sepa estaba en mi club junto a Sawada y Hibari… ¡Oh! ¡Y la vaca que Sawada buscaba!"

"¿Eh? ¿Sawada buscaba una vaca?" Dijo algo confuso. "Mmmm… si es una vaca yo–"

"Tch, esa estúpida vaca." Murmuro una voz malumorada.

Ante ellos se presento un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, se lo quedaron mirando. El chico al ver que le observaban levanto los ojos y se topó con dos pares de ojos.

"¿Y vosotros, que miráis?"

"Has dicho vaca."

"¡Si yo lo he oído al extremo!"

"¿¡Y que si lo he dicho? ¿¡A parte, hacia falta que gritaras tanto, cabeza de cesped!"

"¡¿Cómo has dicho, cabeza de pulpo?"

"Maa, maa, tranquilizaos." Intentó calmarles. "¿Conoces a esa vaca?"

"¡No! Según se, esa vaca a echo desaparecer a algunos idiotas."

"Ooooh," dijeron los dos (he aquí a dos idiotas).

"¿Eso quiere decir, que sabes donde estamos?" Le pregunto Takeshi.

"Si he estado hablando con la gente del pueblo y estamos en Potenza, año 1600." Los otros dos se quedaron viendo al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué coño miráis? No es broma, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, se puede saber fácilmente con la ropa que lleva puesta la gente. Además se lo he preguntado a un ciudadano, por cierto soy Gokudera Hayato, y aunque no me gusta pasearme con imbéciles, será mejor que nos mantengamos juntos. Parece ser que soy el único capaz de hablar italiano." Acabó de decir refunfuñando.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado de conocerte."

"¡Sasagawa Ryohei, me gusta vivir la vida al extremo!"

"Tch, ¡no hace falta que grites, cabeza de césped!"

Y así volvió a surgir otra discusión, mientras Takeshi intentaba calmarles.

* * *

><p>Y el último grupo se encontraba en Messina, Kyoya y Tsuna iban caminando lejos del pueblo. Os preguntareis el por que, bueno es fácil. Primero, por que llamaban demasiado la atención con sus ropas; segundo, por que no sabían el idioma y no podían hablar con nadie; y tercera y más importante, Kyoya no toleraba las multitudes. Así que no les quedo más remedio que ir por las afueras del pueblo.<p>

"La próxima vez que vea a esa vaca, voy a morderla hasta la muerte."

"Vamos, Kyoya. Es solo un niño, estaba jugando."

"Un niño no juega con armas y envía ves a saber donde a otras personas."

"Kyoya, tú a su edad 'jugabas' con las tonfas. Así que eso no es excusa."

"Y eso de que es un niño, le da derecho ha hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?"

"No me malinterpretes, es solo–"

Un grito se escucho desde el cielo, los dos miraron hacia arriba. Y vieron caer una gran bola de pelo, Kyoya simplemente se aparto y Tsuna al reconocer la bola de pelo se puso debajo para cogerla. Una vez aterrizó en los brazos de Tsuna, Kyoya la observo mejor y se dio cuenta de que esa bola era ese mocoso.

"Mira, que bien. El herbívoro ha venido expresamente para ser castigado." Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y sacando las tonfas.

"¡No! Kyoya, si el está aquí quiere decir que podrá sacarnos, además Ryo-sempai también fue golpeado deberíamos buscarle."

Kyoya frunció el ceño, era cierto, tenían que encontrar al molesto del boxeo, bufó. "Te salvas por que aún puedes servir para algo." Le dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar.

Tsuna le siguió, con Lambo aterrorizado en sus brazos. De repente Kyoya se detuvo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Nos están siguiendo."

Los dos se pusieron en guardia observando a uno de los arbustos que se movió, Kyoya sacó sus tonfas, Tsuna intentó dejar a Lambo en el suelo pero eso sólo hacía que el niño se cogíera más a él. Del arbusto salió… un niño, de unos 5 años, con traje negro y un sombrero de fedora de igual color que el traje pero con una franja naranja. En la fedora descansaba un camaleón.

"Vaya, al fin te encuentro. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoya al escucharlo se puso delante de Tsuna, protegiéndole. Pero Tsuna, logrando su objetivo principal, dejo a Lambo en el suelo, y se lanzo al niño.

"¡Ne, ne, Kyoya! ¡¿Has visto que niño más lindo?" Le dijo a Kyoya mientras abrazaba al niño. "Fíjate que ropa~ ¡Waaah! ¡Es tan lindo~! ¿Cómo te llamas?" Eso era algo que el niño no se esperaba, normalmente infunde miedo, o la gente se ponía en guardia cuando le veían (es decir, lo que hizo Kyoya). No se lanzaban a abrazarle.

Algo perplejo, pero que supo disimular, respondió. "Soy Reborn, y el Noveno Vongola me ha contratado para que sea tu tutor y te convierta en el próximo jefe de los Vongola." Le contesto, teniendo en cuenta donde estaban, dudaba de que esta bomba fuera a ponerle de los nervios.

"¿Jefe de los Vongola? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto confundido Tsuna. Kyoya, notando que no era una amenaza, se acercó a los dos para poder escuchar mejor, y Lambo fue corriendo a los brazos de Tsuna (echando a Reborn para ponerse él).

Reborn frunció el ceño ante la acción de la vaca, pero lo dejo pasar (de momento), tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Vongola, es la familia de la mafia italiana más poderosa que exista." Dijo con pleno orgullo, haciendo que los otros dos se confundieran más, sobretodo Tsuna.

"¿Por qué yo? Seguramente hay gente mejor cualificada." Kyoya asintió con la cabeza ante esa afirmación. No es que fuera malo al dar ordenes, en el Comité, Tsuna ya había mostrado que tenía buenas cualidades de jefe. Cuando Kyoya faltó por alguna razon, que no viene al caso, era Tsuna el que se encargaba de impartir disciplina en la escuela. Pero de ahí a ser un jefe de la mafia... pues que quieres, son dos cosas muy distintas, aunque no tanto.

"La respuesta es fácil, una de las razones es porque eres descendiente del primer jefe Vongola; y la segunda, es porque los otros candidatos a jefe han muerto." Respondió sin tapujos.

"En resumen, como soy el único que queda, no os queda más remedio que dejarme ser el jefe, ¿no?" Reborn asintió, Tsuna quería hacer otras preguntas, pero Kyoya les interrumpió.

"Dejando eso de lado, bebé. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

"Buena pregunta. Sí, lo se. He estado investigando por el pueblo y según ellos estamos en Messina, año 1600." Los otros dos se quedaron de piedra, Lambo solo se acurruco más en Tsuna mientras dormía.

Kyoya sacó una de sus tonfas e iba a darle a Lambo en toda la cabeza, cuando Tsuna se interpuso prohibiéndole pegar al niño.

"Aparta Tsunayoshi, voy a morderle hasta la muerte."

"Es un niño." Dijo firme Tsuna.

"Eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera." Respondió Reborn mientras Leon se convertía en un arma y le apuntaba.

"Cierto, no le da derecho. Pero sigue siendo el único que sabe como funciona ese juguete." A eso los dos bajaron las armas y las guardaron, era cierto, si querían saber cuando podrían volver tendrían que esperar a que el niño despertara.

"Mejor acamparemos aquí. Si vamos al pueblo llamaremos mucho la atención."

Tsuna y Kyoya asintieron, y se acomodaron en el suelo para descansar. Luego irían a buscar algo de comida y agua.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi!¡Ya sabemos donde se encuentran~! Por cierto, perdón si los personajes han quedado algo OOC (sobre todo Haya-chan ^^U), pero que se le va hacer, es posible que suceda en otros capítulos, estáis avisados~

Antes que nada el título, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Conociendo a los Vongola.**

Título del capítulo, **¿Dónde estamos?**

Como el manga salió en el 2004, he supuesto que Giotto y los demás serían sobre del 1600.

*no hace falta leer si no queréis*

_Por si os interesa:__ Nápoles es una provincia que pertenece a la región de Campania, Italia del Sur._

_Potenza es una provincia que pertenece a la región de Basilicata, también del Sur de Italia._

_Palermo y Messina son dos provincias de Sicilia (región de la Italia Insular, que ocupa la cuarta isla europea por las dimensiones, y la principal isla Italiana y la mayor del mar mediterráneo)._

*a partir de aquí, ya podéis leer*

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchas más a los que leen y comentan~! Vuestros comentarios son mi propina para seguir escribiendo~

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	6. KHR: VoS Encuentro I

**Autora: **Nyanko~

**Disclaimer: ***pucheros* KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo V: Incontrio I – Primo e Decimo, Alaude e Kyoya.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

"_Cierto, no le da derecho. Pero sigue siendo el único que sabe como funciona ese juguete." A eso los dos bajaron las armas y las guardaron, era cierto, si querían saber cuando podrían volver tendrían que esperar a que el niño despertara._

"_Mejor acamparemos aquí. Si vamos al pueblo llamaremos mucho la atención."_

_Tsuna y Kyoya asintieron, y se acomodaron en el suelo para descansar. Luego irían a buscar algo de comida y agua._

* * *

><p>Después de haber comido se echaron para dormir, la noche ya había llegado y caminar sin rumbo fijo no les haría ningún bien. Tsuna estaba apoyado en un árbol con la cabeza de Kyoya en sus muslos, Lambo en sus brazos y Reborn estaba apoyado en uno de sus costados.<p>

La noche pasó rápida, cuando Tsuna despertó Kyoya y Reborn ya habían conseguido el almuerzo.

"¿Cuándo va a despertar ese herbívoro?" Pregunto algo mosqueado Kyoya, ese niño lo único que hacía era dormir en los brazos de Tsuna.

"Me se una manera de levantarle." Comento Reborn.

"¿Cuál?" Dijo Tsuna con curiosidad.

"Esta." Reborn no le dio tiempo a Tsuna para que reaccionara, que un martillo verde ya había impactado en la cabeza de Lambo.

"¡GUPYA!" Lambo, se despertó de golpe. Poniéndose a llorar en los brazos de Tsuna.

"¡Reborn, así no se despierta a alguien!" Le recriminó Tsuna, acunando a Lambo para que dejara de llorar. Kyoya solo bufó, ese bebé ya se le había adelantado.

"Bueno, ahora que la vaca estúpida está despierta será mejor que hable."

"¡Lambo-san tiene hambre! ¡Lambo-san quiere comer!"

"Hai, hai. Mientras almorzamos podrás contarnos como hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿verdad?" Lambo asintió con la cabeza y todos se pusieron a comer. El almuerzo era simple, teniendo en cuenta que el único que llevaba algo de dinero era Reborn y que aquí no habían bancos, no pudieron elegir mucho, almorzaron unos arancini que son unas croquetas de pasta de arroz anaranjadas (debido al azafrán), leche (para Tsuna y Lambo) y café (para Reborn y Kyoya). Miraron a Lambo para ver cuando comenzaría a hablar, pero nada, el niño solo comía y bebía.

"Lambo, ¿y si empiezas a hablar?" Dijo Tsuna para cortar la tensión que se comenzaba a formar.

"Lambo-san no se acuerda," dijo mientras comía sin hacer caso, a los tres les dio un tic nervioso en la ceja, emitiendo un aura mortal. "Lambo-san a empezado a recordar. Esa es la bazooka de los 10 años que pertenece a la familia Bovino, el jefe se le ha dado a Lambo-san. Si me auto disparo me intercambia con mi yo del futuro durante 5 minutos." Dijo triunfante.

'¿Y por qué nos disparaste a nosotros y no a ti?' ese era el pensamiento de los tres.

"Dejémoslo. ¿Cómo que te intercambia con tu yo futuro?" Pregunto curioso Tsuna. "Ne, ne, ¿existe algo así en la mafia, Reborn?"

"No que yo supiera, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta vaca pertenece a la familia Bovino, no me parecería extraño."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Kyoya, este tema empezaba a interesarle. ¿A quien no? Te disparan con un arma y en vez de morir te transportan 400 años al pasado… como para no interesarse.

"La familia Bovino aunque sea pequeña y de baja alcurnia, se puede decir que tienen una gran variedad de armas y que han hecho algunas inimaginables, un ejemplo sería esta bazooka de los 10 años."

"¡La familia de Lambo-san no es pequeña y de baja alcurnia!" Se quejó, pero ninguno de los tres le hacia caso.

"Teniendo en cuenta, que el efecto dura 5 minutos, ya deberíamos haber vuelto." Kyoya aclaro el punto importante, acabando su almuerzo.

"Es cierto, eso quiere decir que… Lambo la has estropeado." Dijo Tsuna enviándole una mirada de decepción a Lambo, acabándose de beber la leche que le quedaba.

"No hay problema, no vine solo a Namimori, seguramente los que vinieron conmigo hayan empezado a investigar el como traernos de vuelta."

* * *

><p><em>En el futuro~<em>

Iemitsu ya se había enterado de los alumnos que, junto a su hijo, desaparecieron. Se encargo de localizar a los padres y contarles una mentirijilla para que nos se preocuparan. Bien, con eso arreglado, solo quedaba su mujer, ella sería más difícil. Si es cierto que nunca dijo nada sobre sus idas y venidas de su trabajo sobre 'controlar el tráfico', ahora no iba a quedarse callada. Puso la bazooka con cuidado en una bolsa de tela e intento irse sin hacer ruido pero no sirvió de nada, su mujer desde que Tsuna desapareció estaba más atenta a todo.

"Iemitsu, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te irás a trabajar con Tsu-kun desaparecido, verdad?" le pregunto su esposa aguantándose las ganas de gritarle, Iemitsu dio media vuelta y abrazó a Nana para calmarla.

"No te preocupes, me voy para que investiguen sobre la desaparición de Tsuna y los otros chicos. Pero no has de decírselo a nadie, ¿entendido?" Dijo a medida que soltaba a su mujer del abrazo. Nana se extraño por ese pedido pero asintió.

"Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie si me llevas contigo, quiero ayudar en lo que haga falta. Y no me digas que me quede por si Tsu-kun vuelve, por que se que no va hacerlo." Le dijo seria y con una mirada de 'no acepto un no por respuesta'. Cuando su mujer se ponía en modo madre sobre protectora, cualquier cosa que hicieras o dijeses no servía de nada, si ella ya lo había decidido, eso se haría. Además, su mujer daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. Sin más opciones y derrotado, Iemitsu accedió a llevársela.

"Está bien, pero no hagas preguntas hasta que Tsuna vuelva." No era una pregunta y Nana lo sabía, así que asintió y los dos salieron por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>En el pasado~<em>

Tsuna y Kyoya iban andando (Lambo en brazos de Tsuna y Reborn sentado en su cabeza) por un camino que les llevaba dirección Taormina, necesitaban encontrar a los otros que fueron traídos aquí por la bazooka y estando sentados en un mismo lugar no iban a conseguir nada, pero el silencio y la tensión en el ambiente estaban matando a Tsuna, así que decidió empezar con una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

"Reborn, antes dijiste que los demás candidatos murieron. ¿Puedo saber como? Es decir, es mucha casualidad y raro que hayan muerto todos."

"Es cierto es mucha casualidad, pero a pasado. Y sobre la pregunta, Enrico el primer candidato, murió en un tiroteo; Massimo el segundo candidato, 'duerme con los peces' y Federico el favorito y tercer candidato, fue encontrado en un motón de huesos. Esperemos que tengas más suerte que los otros candidatos."

"Tsunayoshi sabe defenderse, bebé." Le contesto Kyoya.

"Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo." Soltó mientras cogía su arma y disparaba a Tsuna, el mencionado esquivó la bala sin inmutarse.

"Reborn, los matones de escuela suelen llevar armas incluso más peligrosas que una mera pistola." Le dijo Tsuna como si nada, pero al fijarse donde fue a parar la bala, se dio cuenta de que no era una normal, la cogió y los dos se pusieron a investigarla.

"¿Qué es esta bala, bebé?"

"Je, me alegra saber que sabéis distinguir una bala normal de esta."

"Bebé. Cualquiera podría distinguir que esta bala no es normal, para empezar el logotipo que lleva impreso, ninguna bala lleva logotipo." Dijo Kyoya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, los dos aún observando la bala curiosamente.

Tsuna levantó la bala al cielo para poder verla mejor, fijándose en el dibujo del logotipo.

"Reborn, este logotipo… ¿tiene una bala en medio y dos revolver entre cruzados?"

"Exacto, tenéis buena vista. Ese es el emblema de los Vongola."

"¿Para que sirve exactamente la bala?" Preguntó Kyoya, cogiéndola y haciendo lo mismo que Tsuna para poder fijarse en el emblema.

"Esta bala es la Bala de la Ultima Voluntad. Una vez te disparo con ella mueres y revives con mucha más fuerza. Eso si, solo sirve si te arrepientes de algo cuando te dispare, sino acabas muerto." Dijo como si no hubiera disparado, y hubiera estado a punto de matar a su nuevo alumno.

"Acabas de darte cuenta de lo que has dicho, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Tsuna.

"Por supuesto."

"Tsunayoshi habría muerto si no hubiera esquivado la bala, bebé."

"Posiblemente." Los dos se quedaron pasmados, este bebé que a simple vista era muy lindo, en opinión de Tsuna, le hubiera matado sino hubiera esquivado la bala. Lambo, mientras ellos hablaban, jugaba con el brazalete del Comité que Tsuna llevaba en el brazo. Se aburría y mucho, pero enseguida se lo haría saber a todos. Empezó a rebuscar en su espesa mata de pelo y de ahí sacó unas cuantas granadas, activándolas y lanzándolas a Reborn y al chico que daba miedo.

* * *

><p>Giotto y Alaude acababan de llegar a Messina, observando por todo el pueblo a ver si encontraban a alguien fuera de lugar. Estuvieron recorriendo toda Messina durante horas, preguntando a la gente y de todos recibiendo la misma respuesta. Ya empezaban a estar cansados, bueno, Alaude empezaba a cansarse de tanto andar y buscar algo que no sabían ni que forma tenía. A saber como era la gente a la que buscaban, teniendo en cuenta de que Talbot no especificó de cuantos años en el futuro vendrían, así que la búsqueda era difícil. También está el detalle, de que si las personas que habían aparecido por aquí eran listas y no se habían dejado ver, por si la ropa era distinta, pues lo tenían aún más crudo. Alaude ya cansado, se sentó y observo a Giotto el como seguía su búsqueda.<p>

Le fascinaba el como podía estar tan preocupado por alguien que ni sabia el como era y eso era algo por lo cual siempre le observaba, lo cierto, es que Alaude desde hace un tiempo se sentía atraído por su _jefe,_ cosa que aún le costaba aceptar, las dos la de jefe y la de que se sentía atraído, pero no podía hacer nada, principalmente, porque los dos son hombres y eso no sería de buen ver, aunque ¿desde cuando a el le preocupaban esas cosas? Ah, sí. Desde que se sentía así por él. Pero, así eran las cosas y debía aguantarse, no iba a ser él el que se lo dijera, ni mucho menos, eso haría que su orgullo quedara aplastado. Además, tal y como se comportaba Giotto, dudaba de que sintiera lo mismo, suspiro bajando la cabeza. Este momento no era para pensar en estas cosas.

"_¡Alaude!" _Le llamó su jefe. El nombrado levantó su vista y la clavó en Giotto que se acercaba a él deprisa.

_"Hn."_

"_Ese hombre de ahí, dice que ha visto un niño de unos cinco años con una barba blanca de hombre mayor, además, también se ha fijado de que no hablaba como si fuera un niño." _Dijo Giotto encantado por tener algo de información.

"_Eso no significa nada, Giotto. Puede ser un niño de por aquí jugando a ser mayor." _Suspiro el primer guardián de la nube.

"_Pero–"_ Giotto no puedo acabar su frase, por que desde el camino dirección a Taormina se vio y escucho una gran explosión. Alarmados, se levantaron y fueron a examinar que había sucedido ahí.

Perfecto, lo que les faltaba. Encima de buscar a ves a saber quien, tenían que encargarse de un lunático, alias Ricardo. Ese mocoso, llevaba un tiempo queriendo ser el jefe de los Vongola. Desde que se filtró la información de que Primo no tenía heredero, un montón de lunáticos aparecían declarando que ellos serían lo mejor para Vongola, y ahí estaban, que si atacaban a algunas familias que no eran aliadas, o a los pueblos que se mantenían al margen, vamos eran unos vándalos. No había ninguno que valiera la pena para un cargo tan importante como el de ser jefe, el otro problema de estos mocosos, es que Ricardo se estaba haciendo un nombre y si conseguía la suficiente gente como para enfrentarles e intentar quitarle el título a su jefe, lo llevaban claro. Aún eran una pequeña organización, aunque ya tenían un nombre y la gente les respetaba, eso no quitaba que fueran pocos. Pero dejando ahora eso de lado, debían de darse prisa y coger a Ricardo antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez.

Llegaron al claro donde se hizo la explosión y lo único que encontraron fue un montón de humo y risas… ¿risas?

"¡Gyahaha! ¡Lambo-san es el mejor!" Eso… era japonés y era la voz de un crío. Alaude y Giotto se miraron, ese no era Ricardo. Se parecía más a… Lampo, cuando hacia alguna de las suyas. Suspiraron aliviados, pero había otro problema, y era que no entendían nada de lo que decían.

"Maldito herbívoro, voy a morderte hasta la muerte." Dijo una voz muy malhumorada. Ese acento también era japonés.

"Esta vez la vaca no tiene perdón." Esa voz también parecía muy cabreada, y el acento era una mezcla entre japonés e italiano, perfecto, eso quiere decir que entre ellos hay uno que si habla su idioma.

"Kyoya, Reborn, es solo un niño. Se aburría porque no le hacíamos caso y eso a pasado." Otro japonés, y estaba defendiendo a alguien. Seguramente al que los otros dos querían matar.

Giotto y Alaude esperaron a que el humo desapareciera. Empezándolo a hacer, vieron la silueta de dos adolescentes y dos ¿bebes? Se acercaron un poco para poder verles mejor, pero no pudieron ir muy lejos, ya que uno de los adolescentes les atacó. Alaude por instinto, interceptó el ataque de… ¿unos palos metálicos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daba eso a un _niño_? El problema es que el _niño_, era bueno en la pelea. Era veloz y sabía entrelazar sus ataques, además, esos palos metálicos le eran difíciles de esquivar, pero no imposible. Cansado de que el adolescente le atacara, sacó sus esposas y le esposó, tumbándole en el suelo y quedando él encima para que no se moviera.

Del humo salieron el otro adolescente y los dos bebes. El adolescente parecía sorprendido por ver a su compañero en el suelo y sujeto por alguien. Uno de los bebes estaba sentado en el hombro del chico y les miraba con algo de asombro, pero que solo podías notar si entrecerrabas mucho, pero mucho, los ojos. Y el otro bebe… estaba en los brazos del chico, hurgándose la nariz. Se parecía tanto a Lampo, un mocoso malcriado y que hacia lo que quería y cuando quería. Pero lo más sorprendente es que los dos chicos se parecían a ellos. Con el color de cabello y de ojos distinto, pero eran dos calcomanías de cuando Alaude y Giotto eran jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Mientras los dos adolescentes y el hitman hablaban, Lambo sacó unas cuantas granadas, activándolas y lanzándolas a Reborn y al chico que daba miedo. Saltando de los brazos de Tsuna, y alejándose para que no le explotaran a él, el problema es que Tsuna estaba en medio de los dos y lo que menos se esperaba es que el niño de repente lanzara granadas. Reborn, saltó de la cabeza del futuro Decimo, y Kyoya por instinto cogió a Tsuna haciendo que los dos pudieran esquivar la explosión.<p>

La explosión fue de tal magnitud, que el camino boscoso por donde andaban quedó en una gran llanura, sin arboles, solo ellos cuatro y el humo que quedó después de la explosión.

"¡Gyahaha! ¡Lambo-san es el mejor!" Dijo Lambo mientras corría huyendo de sus perseguidores, Reborn y Kyoya.

"Maldito herbívoro, voy a morderte hasta la muerte." Dijo Kyoya, ya de un cabreo del cual debía desquitarse. Tsuna, aún aturdido vio el como esos dos perseguían a Lambo.

"Esta vez la vaca no tiene perdón." Dijo Reborn, con su querida pistola en mano y apuntando a Lambo. Ante eso, Tsuna actuó rápido y cogió a Lambo cuando le vio dirigirse hacia él.

"Kyoya, Reborn, es solo un niño. Se aburría porque no le hacíamos caso y eso a pasado." Intentó razonar, pero que iba a ser imposible ahora. Y menos cuando esos dos querían venganza, por las tantas echas por Lambo.

De repente y sin avisar, Kyoya desvió su atención y se dirigió hacia el humo atacando a alguien. Ante eso, Tsuna le siguió con Lambo en brazos y Reborn se subió en el hombro de Tsuna, pero claro está, antes le dio un buen martillazo a Lambo. El mencionado se sobaba el golpe, con unos lagrimones en los ojos.

Al salir del humo, vieron… lo que vieron les dejo asombrados. Reborn, porque delante de él estaba Primo Vongola y su guardián de la nube, y Tsuna, porque era la segunda vez que veía a Kyoya siendo derrotado por alguien, y eso era algo que no se espero ver nunca y menos después de ese accidente. Lambo… después de que el dolor del golpe se suavizara, simplemente ignoró lo que hacían, ya les había echo notar antes el como se aburría, y si volvía a pasar, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Kyoya intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no había manera, esas esposas eran molestas y le mantenían sujeto, sin poder defenderse. Cosa que le molestaba mucho, al levantar la mirada se topó con que el rubio que acompañaba al que le tenía sujeto se acercaba a Tsuna, y eso no le gustó. Al estar en esa posición y con Tsuna ahí de pie asombrado y sin moverse, le hacia recordar cosas que no le agradaban.

Cuando el rubio estuvo cerca de Tsuna y alargo la mano para tocarle, Kyoya se zafó del agarre, dejando a Alaude impactado, rompiendo las esposas y haciendo que sus muñecas sangraran, por el gran esfuerzo que eso requería, lanzándose hacia el mayor y protegiendo a Tsuna. El cual al ver ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que tenía muy cerca al acompañante del que había inmovilizado a Kyoya. Reborn, también salió de sus pensamientos y detuvo el ataque de Kyoya.

"Basta Hibari. No son enemigos." Le ordeno, intentando que Kyoya se calmara, ahora mismo se parecía a un gato con los pelos de punta protegiendo a una de sus crías.

"A mi nadie me da órdenes." Le contestó sin bajar su posición de ataque. Reborn suspiro y miró a Tsuna para que le ayudar un poco.

Reborn se había dado cuenta en este corto período en el que estuvo con ellos dos, de que Kyoya era alguien que no hacia caso a nadie, solo a sí mismo, pero también se fijo en que cualquier cosa echa o dicha por Tsuna si que la valoraba y aceptaba. Tsuna captando el mensaje, tocó el hombro de su pareja para que volteara a verle.

"Kyoya, no pasa nada. No van a hacernos daño." El nombrado se lo pensó sin guardar sus armas, lo cierto es que Tsuna siempre acertaba cuando había un enemigo o amigo delante. Aceptando ese echo, guardó sus tonfas y se relajo un poco.

Al ver ese acto, tanto Giotto como Alaude también se relajaron. Se habían puesto algo tensos al ver que ese chico les atacaba, luego dirigieron sus miradas azulinas al bebé con traje. Sabiendo que él, por su accento, era el único que hablaba italiano. Reborn al notar las miradas, se volteó y empezó la conversación.

"_¡Ciaossu! Soy Reborn, el chico moreno es Tsuna, el de cabello azabache es Hibari y la vaca tonta es Lambo. Nos hemos perdido un poco, y estamos esperando a que nos vengan a buscar. De mientras que esperamos a que vengan a por nosotros, ¿podríamos pediros alojamiento?" _Medio explicó Reborn.

Alaude se lo pensó, es cierto que si les miraba bien podrían encajar en la descripción de personas del futuro. Pero igualmente, el dejar a alguien alojarse así como así en su sede, era algo irresponsable. Así que la respuesta era clara. No. Pero claro, Giotto siempre hace lo que quiere y nunca piensa en lo más sensato.

"_Por supuesto, además, algo de la culpa de que vosotros estéis aquí es nuestra." _Si no fuera por que destrozaría su orgullo, Alaude se hubiera golpeado la frente. Como se le ocurría decir eso. ¿Y si no eran a los que buscaban?

"_¿Perdón? No lo he entendido." _Dijo Reborn, simulando ignorancia.

"_Venís del futuro, ¿verdad?" _Reborn, se lo pensó un poco antes de responderle, pensando que no les causaría problemas el que lo supieran, asintió con la cabeza. _"Entonces algo de culpa es nuestra uno de mis científico-mecánicos estuvo experimentando con una maquina del futuro y es por eso que estáis aquí." _Alaude a veces se preguntaba, como era posible que alguien como Giotto fuera el jefe de Vongola. Como se le ocurría decir eso, así, tal cual. Se hubiera vuelto a golpear la frente si su orgullo no le frenara.

"_Ya veo. Entonces, las cosas serán más fáciles si ya sabéis de donde somos." _Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, volteándose hacia los dos adolescentes y explicándoles la situación.

"Y así es como estamos. Vamos a ir con ellos, y esperar hasta que podamos volver. Por cierto ni una palabra sobre nada del futuro, ¿a quedado claro?" Tsuna asintió, Kyoya solo bufó y Lambo… bueno, Lambo no le había echo caso.

"¡Tsuna! ¡Lambo-san quiere dulces!"

"Lambo, será mejor que aguantes hasta que vayamos a casa de esos dos, ¿queda claro?" Le dijo a Lambo mientras señalaba a Giotto y Alaude.

Lambo asintió, refunfuñando que él quería los dulces ahora y no luego. Pero iba a comportarse, ahora no solo eran dos los que podrían hacerle daño sino cuatro. Lambo sabía, y no porque fuese muy listo sino porque Tsuna ya lo había demostrado, que el moreno le protegería hiciese lo que hiciese, pero de los dos nuevos no estaba muy seguro, uno se parecía mucho al de los palos y el otro aunque se pareciese al moreno, pero como aún no había echo nada para demostrarle que le protegería, hiciese lo que hiciese, mejor se aguantaba las ganas de comer dulces.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia los dos que iban a ser sus anfitriones, dándose cuenta del parecido que tenían, eran idénticos, bueno no del todo, el color de cabello y de los ojos era distinto, pero por lo demás se parecían bastante. Recorriéndolos con la mirada se fijo en el rubio… ¿albino? Le pareció ver a Kyoya cuando creciera, su mirada fue devuelta por el albino, haciendo que tanto marrón como azul se cruzaran, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse y que no pasó desapercibido por el jefe del Comité. Frunciendo el ceño, se puso delante de Tsuna interponiéndose, para que su pareja dejara de mirar a alguien que no fuera él, y que ese alguien dejara de mirar lo que es suyo. Tsuna ante ese gesto, solo atino a sonreír e iba a coger una de las manos de Kyoya, cuando se dio cuenta de que sangraban.

"¡Kyoya! ¿Por qué no los has dicho antes?" Le recriminó, cogiéndole sus manos y observando el como estaban.

Ante ese gesto, Reborn fue a ver que tan mal estaban y de la misma forma Primo y Alaude también se acercaron, el romper unas esposas con las manos desnudas era algo que no se veía todos los días, además de que la herida debería ser muy fea, dependiendo el como fuese deberían ir a algún médico.

Tsuna empezó a preocuparse, ya eran demasiada gente y su pareja no toleraba las multitudes. Así que arrastró a Kyoya para quedar algo lejos de todos, sacó de su chaqueta unas vendas y empezó a limpiarle y vendarle las heridas causadas por las esposas, eso haría algo hasta llegar a algún lugar donde se pudieran curar correctamente.

Giotto y Alaude no sabían el porque de eso, ni que tuvieran la peste. Pero Reborn, tuvo al gentileza de contarles el porque de ese gesto. Entendiendo ya mejor el porque, decidieron esperar hasta que acabaran. Sorprendiéndose de que el pequeño de los dos, llevara vendas en los bolsillos, eso solo significaba que no era la primera vez que las usaba. Ahora la pregunta que a los dos les rondaba por la cabeza era, si ocurría a menudo, en cambio Reborn, lo que se pregunto era, que hacía ese Comité de Disciplina. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vieron que Tsuna se dirigía a ellos con el jefe del Comité a rastras, entonces Reborn ya supo que podían irse.

"_Bien, pues ya está arreglado. Podemos irnos cuando queráis." _Dijo Reborn, recibiendo una sonrisa de Giotto y un ceño fruncido de Alaude.

"_Está bien, vámonos entonces." _Dijo Giotto empezando a caminar seguido de Alaude y de los otros cuatro.

Estuvieron caminando un buen trecho, hasta llegar a Messina para poder irse directos a la sede Vongola. En el trayecto, Alaude iba robando miradas hacia los dos chicos, si les veías bien se parecían a él y Giotto cuando eran niños, seguramente esa es una de las razones por las que su jefe se los lleva a la sede. Pero eso no era lo que más le asombró, era para impactarse el ver a un doble tuyo, pero en este momento no se fijaba en eso, en lo que se fijaba era en el trato que se tenían esos dos. Aunque el moreno… Tsuna, había dicho ese bebé, cogía uno de los brazos a… Hiabri, si no se equivocaba. Pero no le sorprendía el que se lo cogiera, sino le sorprendía el como se lo cogía, tenía agarrado el brazo bien cerca, abrazándolo. Cosa que le impactó, pero también lo hizo, el que Hibari se dejara agarrar de esa forma y no solo eso, el que antes se hubiera interpuesto entre su mirada y la del moreno, como si tuviera… ¿celos? Eso le había dejado perplejo, celos ¿de que? Al haber luchado contra él y el haber visto ese pequeño intercambio de palabras que tuvo con ese bebé y que luego tuvo con el moreno, y el que se tuvieran que alejar porque había mucha gente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era como él en lo que se refería a carácter. Y que dejara que Tsuna se abrazara de esa manera a él, que le hiciera caso y que fuese el único que podía entrar en su espacio personal, debería significar algo. Algo que ahora mismo no caía o que simplemente no quería creer, ya que era imposible que dos chicos…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que llegaron a la sede, iban a entrar pero no les dio tiempo ni a poner un solo pie dentro por que se escuchó un estruendoso grito.

"¡SAWADA! ¡HIBARI! ¡Os he encontrado, al extremo!" Los dos nombrados se quedaron impactados, no se esperaban que nada más llegar a la casa de sus anfitriones, se encontraran con quien buscaban.

"¡Ryo-sempai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**~Lambo y la bazooka~**

Una vez Lambo recibió las granadas, la bazooka y las demás armas para derrotar a Reborn, salió del despacho de su jefe corriendo, dirección a su habitación. Una vez entró dentro y depositó todo en la cama, empezó a escoger lo que se llevaría y lo que no, depositándolo dentro de su afro, primero las granadas (su arma favorita), luego vinieron los dulces (no iba a ningún lugar sin ellos) y al final quedó la bazooka, las demás armas no las quería para nada, con eso ya tenía bastante.

"¿Are? ¿Para que ha dicho el jefe que servía?" Dijo mientras zarandeaba la bazooka.

"¿Hum? ¡Bah! Al gran Lambo no le gusta este juguete." Dijo a la par que lanzaba la bazooka por los aires y aterrizaba en el suelo con un sonoro ruido, haciendo que Lambo se volteara y viera la bazooka rota y echando chispas.

"¡Gupya! ¡El jefe va a enfadarse si ve que al gran Lambo, se le ha roto ese juguete!" Dijo desesperado mientras intentaba arreglar la bazooka.

Pero no había manera, estaba rota y no podía montarla. Así que empezó a ensayar maneras de engañar a su jefe para que no le echara bronca.

"Jefe~ Le has dado al gran Lambo un arma rota~ …No, esa no sirve."

"Snif… snif… jefe… a entrado un perro por la ventana… snif… snif… y a intentado comerse el arma, el gran Lambo a intentado detenerle pero… snif… snif… ya era demasiado tarde… No, esa tampoco funcionará."

"¿Are? Jefe~ Alguien a entrado en la habitación del gran Lambo y ha roto la bazooka~ …No, esa tampoco."

Mientras iba dando vueltas por su habitación, intentando encontrar una buena excusa, se topó con el dulce de uva que perdió hace más de una semana. El problema es que ya estaba más que desecho, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Gyahaha! ¡El gran Lambo es un genio!" Dijo mientras usaba el caramelo para enganchar las piezas sueltas y montar la bazooka.

"Ahora, será mejor que no me auto dispare como a dicho el jefe. Sino ves a saber que pasa~" Dijo mientras daba saltitos por su habitación, guardándose la _renovada _bazooka en el afro y saliendo al pasillo para irse al aeropuerto.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Quinto capítulo~ Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tal está hasta ahora~? ¿Sigue gustándoos? Bueno, será mejor que me espere para ver si merezco algún review~

En 1600 no se que vehículos se usaban ^^U he estado buscando para poder poner alguno, pero no he encontrado nada -.-;

Es posible que Reborn haya quedado algo OOC cuando hablaba con Giotto, pero teniendo en cuenta que está hablando con Primo, no le he dado mucha importancia, si Reborn respeta al Noveno entonces a Giotto también.

La traducción del título de capítulo: Encuentro I – Primo y Decimo, Alaude y Kyoya.

Muchas gracias a los que leéis pero muchísimas más a los que leéis y comentáis~ ¡Sois mi inspiración para continuar el fic~!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	7. KHR: VoS Encuentro II

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo VI: Incontro II – G e Hayato, Asari e Takeshi, Knuckle e Ryohei.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

_Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que llegaron a la sede, iban a entrar pero no les dio tiempo ni a poner un solo pie dentro por que se escuchó un estruendoso grito._

"_¡SAWADA! ¡HIBARI! ¡Os he encontrado, al extremo!" Los dos nombrados se quedaron impactados, no se esperaban que nada más llegar a la casa de sus anfitriones, se encontraran con quien buscaban._

"_¡Ryo-sempai!"_

* * *

><p>G estaba que echaba humo, no solo tenía que encontrar a alguien del cual no sabían nada y que no fue culpa suya el traer a ese alguien, encima tenía que viajar con el molesto sacerdote y el fanático de la música. En principio no pasaría nada, había ido a otros lugares más lejos con alguno de ellos y mira, se las había apañado, el problema es que cuando viajas con un sacerdote la gente suele querer la absolución. Y cuando viajas con un músico la gente suele querer escuchar que instrumento toca. Ese era el problema de ahora mismo. El estúpido sacerdote estaba dando la absolución a un grupo de predicadores y el friki de la música estaba dando un mini concierto con su flauta. Y ahí estaba él, esperando a que acabaran y poder seguir su camino. Suspirando, levantó su mirada al cielo, esto no podía estar pasando, tenían cosas más importantes que resolver que el encontrar a alguien, eso se lo podrían dejar a algún subalterno, pero no, su jefe quería hacerlo personalmente. Este día iba a ser realmente largo, ya habían cruzado el mar que separaba Sicilia con el resto de Italia, y ahora se encontraban en Cosenza, llegando a la ciudad indicada por Talbot.<p>

"_G-san, ¿has estado esperando por mucho?"_ Le preguntó el guardián de la lluvia de su jefe, Asari Ugetsu.

"_¿¡Que si he estado esperando mucho? ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!" _Le espetó, observando como el sacerdote se despedía de los feligreses.

"_Estas demasiado tenso, G. Deberías calmarte más." _Le dijo el guardián del sol, Knuckles.

"_¿Calmarme? ¿¡Calmarme? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a alguien del cual no tenemos ni idea y vosotros os ponéis a perder el tiempo!"_

"_No es perder el tiempo el querer hablar de dios." _

"_Maa, maa, a sido solo un pequeño contratiempo."_

"_¡¿Un pequeño contratiempo? ¡Habéis estado más de dos horas…! ¿Sabéis que? Me largo, haced lo que queráis. Yo sigo mi camino en busca de ves a saber quien."_

Tal y como dijo empezó a caminar, los otros dos se miraron y enseguida le siguieron. No sabían el porque de tanta prisa, habían llegado a Cosenza en tiempo récord, normalmente se tarda más de dos días en llegar. Pero bueno, estamos hablando de G, es la mano derecha del jefe, y tiene mucho trabajo, normal que tenga prisa.

Después de cinco horas de viaje, llegaron a las afueras de Potenza, y observaron a su alrededor por si había alguien, y al no ver a nadie decidieron ir al pueblo. Empezaron a preguntar, G a la gente de a pie, Knuckles a los feligreses y Asari a los tenderos. Y no encontraron información alguna. Esto ya estaba poniendo de muy mal humor al guardián de la tormenta, ni una pista, nada, no podía ser, alguien del futuro a de llamar la atención y más si su ropaje o cualquier otra cosa es distinta a la de aquí, aunque claro también está la cuestión de que no sabían de que tiempo habían venido, si de uno, diez, cincuenta, cien o los que fueran, no tenían ni idea y Talbot tampoco lo específico. Estaban jodidos, buscar a alguien sin ningún tipo de referencia, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Estaban muy jodidos. Y no mejoraba el que la gente se amontonara a su alrededor, por culpa del sacerdote y el músico. Suspirando, G se sentó apartado de todos e intentó calmarse, ahora tenía la cabeza caliente y así no se piensa bien.

Tenía que recapitular, eran del futuro, sin saber de cuantos años, eran nueve haces de luz los que salieron y estaban repartidos en grupos de tres, así que alguna de esas personas posiblemente podría hablar el italiano o algún otro idioma con el cual poder entenderse, así que no buscaban a uno sino a dos, tres, cuatro, los que hubieran caído en Potenza. Si uno del grupo era listo y podía comunicarse, seguramente no estarían por el pueblo…

"_¡Mierda! ¡Oi fanático de la flauta! ¡Estúpido sacerdote! Busquemos por las afueras del pueblo."_ Les ordenó, recibiendo a cambio miradas confusas.

"_Pero, G-san. Eso lo hemos hecho antes y…"_

"_No me discutas, antes hemos mirado por la entrada del pueblo, ahora lo haremos alrededor del pueblo."_ Ordenó a la vez que empezó a caminar.

Los otros dos se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero estaban hablando de G, la mano derecha y mejor amigo de Primo, el suele tener buenas ideas y hacer buenos planes a la hora que más se necesita de uno… así que le siguieron, si el guardián de la tormenta creía que podrían estar por las afueras, quería decir que ya había pensado en todas las otras posibilidades de donde podrían estar. Empezaron a salir de Potenza cuando escucharon una gran explosión seguido de un sonoro "¡EXTREMO!" Los tres se miraron, eso no era italiano. Y abrieron los ojos ante tal revelación, ya los tenían. Empezaron a correr dirección a la explosión.

* * *

><p>En uno de los caminos a las afueras de Potenza, seguían andando Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei. El primero con un ceño fruncido horrible, por tener que estar juntado con esos dos idiotas, el segundo con una sonrisa tonta enganchada en su rostro, divirtiéndose de esta excursión, y el tercero… el boxeador estaba todo el rato gritando 'extremo esto' 'extremo lo otro', y poniendo a Hayato de un mal humor terrible. Pero se aguantaba, su prioridad era encontrar a Reborn-san, y al estúpido candidato a decimo que también fue impactado por esa arma tan rara, por no hablar de que en cuanto viera a la estúpida vaca iba a desahogarse de lo lindo. Esa vaca era la causante de todos sus actuales males, por no hablar de el tener que aguantar a esos dos que lo único que hacían era sacarle de sus casillas.<p>

Uno de los tres estómagos gruñó.

"Jajaja, parece que tengo hambre." Dijo Takeshi sonriendo y con una mano rascándose la nuca.

"Pues te aguantas, o sino buscas alguna hierba que puedas comerte." Le espetó Hayato. No llevaba suelto encima como para poder comprar algo decente para almorzar.

"¡Oooh! ¡Eso es demasiado arrogante al extremo, cabeza de pulpo! ¿¡Como vamos a comer hierba! ¿¡Y si está envenenada al extremo?" Se quejó Ryohei.

"¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Porque, que yo sepa ninguno de vosotros lleva dinero y en esta época dudo que usaran tarjetas de compra! ¡Así que a comer hierba si tenéis hambre!"

Hayato intentando mantener la calma se encendió un cigarrillo, y empezó a fumar, dejando a los otros dos de piedra y mirándose mutuamente.

"Ejem, ¿no crees que eres demasiado joven para fumar?" Preguntó algo dubitativo Takeshi, el boxeador sólo asentía con los brazos cruzados, dándole la razón al jugador de béisbol.

"Hago lo que me da la gana. Si ya no tenéis hambre sigamos. He de encontrar a alguien."

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! ¡Yo también he de buscar a alguien al extremo!" Dijo Ryohei captando la atención del bombardero.

"Pues ya buscaremos a ese alguien luego, al que yo busco es más importante, cabeza de césped."

"Jajaja, yo estoy con sempai. Debemos buscar a Sawada y Hibari." Dijo Takeshi poniéndose al lado de Ryohei.

¿Cómo se atrevían? No tenían ni idea de hablar italiano y encima le decían a él, a Gokudera Hayato, a Bomb Smoking Hayato, donde debía ir. Eso si que no. Reborn era mucho más importante, que cualquier mocoso de la escuela media.

"Al que yo busco es más importante." Volvió a repetir.

"¡No! ¡Sawada y Hibari son más importantes al extremo!" Le replicó el boxeador.

"He dicho que lo es, a quien yo busco, cabeza de césped."

"¡Y nosotros que lo son los miembros del Comité al extremo, cabeza de pulpo!"

"¡Deja de gritarme, cabeza de césped! ¡Los es Reborn-san!"

"¡Yo no grito, soy extremo! ¡Y los son Sawada y Hibari, cabeza de pulpo!"

Takeshi lo veía todo un poco alejado de ellos y con su sonrisa algo vacilante, esto empezaba a ir mal. Estaban discutiendo a gritos ya y con insultos, cada uno diciendo quien era importante para él. Takeshi suspiró. Sí que es cierto que los miembros del Comité son importantes como dice el boxeador, pero también hay que tener en cuenta de que ellos son capaces de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, no por nada uno era el jefe y el otro su secretario. Y sobre ese tal Reborn-san… no le conocía, pero si había tenido la misma suerte que ellos, a lo mejor, estará con los del Comité… sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una explosión.

Hayato ya harto de que le replicase, sacó una de sus bombas y se las tiró a Ryohei. Y eso desencadeno el infierno. Los dos se pusieron a luchar. Ryohei lanzaba poderosos golpes de boxeo a Hayato, y el peli plateado lanzaba bombas al boxeador. Los golpes cada vez más sonoros y contundentes. Takeshi no sabía que hacer, esto se había descontrolado…

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE REBORN-SAN ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE, CABEZA DE CÉSPED!"

"¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE LO SON SAWADA Y HIBARI, CABEZA DE PULPO!"

…y lo peor es que seguían con la misma canción.

"Espero que no venga nadie por aquí…" Murmuró Takeshi. Su aura normalmente feliz y despreocupada se había esfumado.

"¡EXTREMO!" Gritó Ryohei emocionado. Haciendo suspirar al jugador de béisbol, era bien sabido que cuando el capitán del club de boxeo se emocionaba pocas cosas podían calmarle.

* * *

><p>G, Asari y Knuckle estaban cada vez más cerca del ruido y las explosiones. Les extrañó, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaba en un lugar que no conocía y se ponía a montar tal escándalo? Nadie, en su sano juicio. Ya estaban sufriendo, haber que loco había aparecido del futuro a esta época, a saber, sólo esperaban que fuera un loco que se pudiera domar.<p>

Los tres llegaron al centro de las explosiones, viendo ahí de pie y al margen del escándalo, a un chico con ropa extraña y un palo de madera en una de sus manos. Ahí tenían a uno de los locos, suponiendo el escándalo, al menos debían haber dos más. G se acercó al chico que estaba de pie y cuando le tocó el hombro para verle la cara se quedó petrificado. Cosa que al parecer también le pasó al chico, sólo que el mocoso salió de su estupor primero.

"Jajaja, Gokudera no sabía que tuvieras un hermano mayor." Dijo el mocoso a alguno de los de dentro. G seguía aturdido.

"¡¿Que has dicho, fanático del béisbol! ¡Yo no tengo un hermano!" La frase dicha por el mocoso nº1 pareció detener a uno de los de dentro de las explosiones.

"¿¡Hermano mayor? ¡Entonces nos has tomado el pelo al extremo!" Dijo otra voz. Haciendo que las explosiones cesaran por completo.

"¡¿Tomaros el pelo? ¡Pero serás imbécil! ¿¡Es que estás sordo? ¡He dicho que no tengo hermano mayor, cabeza de césped!" Dijo la primera voz saliendo del epicentro de las explosiones, rebelando a un… mini G con el cabello plateado, cosa que dejó al guardián de la lluvia y del sol sorprendidos.

"_Jajaja, G-san si no fuera por que te conozco diría que es tú hermano pequeño."_ Dijo Asari un tanto perplejo. Rompiendo el ensimismamiento de G.

"_Pues anda que tú. Mira."_ Dijo mientras les mostraba a Takeshi. Dejando a los dos guardianes y a Takeshi asombrados.

El caos surgió cuando vieron a Ryohei. Al pobre sacerdote casi le da algo al ver un doble suyo en miniatura. Qué el supiera no tenía hermanos… y de hijos ya ni pensarlo, es un sacerdote está casado con dios. No podía tener hijos. Pero claro las dudas surgen, uno nunca sabe si tú infancia va a perseguirte. Teniendo en cuenta de que fue un boxeador muy famoso y de que estuvo con algunas… podría haber cometido el fallo de dejar a una embarazada…

"_¡Voy a ser un buen padre contigo hijo!"_ Le dijo a Ryohei cogiéndole de las manos, dejando al estudiante sorprendido.

Ryohei no entendió nada de lo dicho, sólo puso cara de no entender.

"_Bueno, dejad de ser tan imbéciles."_ Soltó Hayato, tomando la atención de los cinco. _"¿No veis que no somos de aquí? Y Tú cabeza de cereza deja de tener la boca abierta y empieza a llevarnos a algún lugar donde podamos comer tenemos hambre." _

Hayato les reconoció enseguida como la primera generación de guardianes de los Vongola, lo que no podía creerse es que alguien tan idolatrado fuera tan imbécil. Al menos en esta situación, en las otras aún no lo sabía, pero como fueran igual, su admiración por Vongola caería en picado.

"_¿¡Cómo me has llamado mocoso impertinente!"_ Espetó G cuando en su cerebro se instaló el apodo. Iba volar a ese pequeño insolente, pero estaba siendo agarrado por Asari para que se calmara.

"_Maa, maa, tranquilízate G-san. El chico tiene razón. Vosotros sois del futuro, ¿verdad?"_ Menudo idiota, soltar la bomba tal cual, es fue lo que pensó G.

"_¿Y que si es así?"_ Le soltó el impertinente.

"_Bueno, primero el presentarnos. Yo soy Asari Ugetsu, el es G y el Knuckle._" Dijo mientras señalaba respectivamente al dueño de los nombre. _"¿Y vosotros?"_

"_Tch, Gokudera Hayato. Y estos el friki del béisbol y la cabeza de césped_." Dijo señalando a los respectivos dueños de los apodos.

"_Unos divertidos nombres, sino fuera porque me imagino que no son los suyos." _Asari cambio de lengua, al principio les escuchó hablar japonés, cosa que le alegraba, aquí en Italia no habían muchos japoneses, por no decir ninguno. "¿Cómo os llamáis?"

"¡Oh! ¡Sabes Japonés! Soy Yamamoto Takeshi." Se presentó el jugador de béisbol.

"¡Yo Sasagawa Ryohei, al extremo!" Se presentó el boxeador.

"¿Nos podemos largar ya?" Espetó Hayato, harto de estar mirando y de estar de pie. G y Knuckle miraron confundidos al intercambio de palabras que tuvieron esos tres con Asari.

"Sí, vámonos." Asari volvió a cambiar el idioma para dirigirse a sus dos amigos. _"Vamonos, Giotto estará contento de saber que ya tenemos a tres de las personas enviadas aquí."_

El camino de vuelta fue más o menos tranquilo, de vez en cuando se escuchaba a Hayato y Ryohei discutir y cuando G se cansaba porque no entendía nada se unía a ellos, pero sólo de devolvía las replicas el bombardero, Asari hablaba tranquilamente con Takeshi, preguntándole de que parte de Japón era y cosas por el estilo. Kunckle como no entendía nada de nada siguió el camino en silencio, cosa rara.

Llegaron antes que cuando se fueron, todos tenían prisa en volver, tres por estar cansados y los otros tres porque tenían tareas por hacer en la mansión. Al entrar en la sede dejaron a los chicos en uno de los salones y fueron a cubrir sus tareas. Eso sí, G se aseguró de dejar a un mayordomo vigilando a los estudiantes para que no hicieran nada estúpido.

A las tres horas de haber llegado, la puerta principal volvió a abrirse. Rebelando esta vez a Primo Vongola y a su guardián de la nube, los dos seguidos de…

"¡SAWADA! ¡HIBARI! ¡Os he encontrado al extremo!" Gritó el boxeador nada más verlos entrar.

"¡Ryo-sempai!" Gritó Tsuna contento al verle.

Hibari les miró, viendo que a parte del capitán del club de boxeo, también estaba la estrella del béisbol. Y asintió con la cabeza, ya no tendría que buscarlos por ves a saber donde.

Hayato por su cuenta vio que ese chico moreno llevaba en sus brazos a la maldita vaca y en uno de sus hombros a Reborn. Alegrándose porque el hitman estaba bien, se acercó a él, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro de Giotto y los ojos levemente abiertos de Alaude.

"Reborn-san, me alegra verle." Le dijo a la vez que quedaba delante del nombrado.

"¡Ciaossu, Gokudera! Veo que tú también has sido traído aquí."

"¿Eh? ¿Os conocéis?" Peguntó Tsuna al chico de cabellos plateados, cortando la conversación que tenían.

"Hn, otro herbívoro." Dijo Hibari al ver que aparte de los dos estudiantes de Nami-chuu, había otro chico de su misma edad, más o menos, teniendo en cuanta de que Ryohei y Kyouya eran mayores.

"¿Qué has–?" La sentencia de Gokudera fue cortada por Tsuna que le puso la mano en la boca.

"Si quieres vivir no incites la ira de Kyouya, ahora mismo no está de muy buen humor." Le advirtió Tsuna. Hayato fulminó a Tsuna con la mirada haciendo ademán de quitarse la mano de la boca, pero Primo empezó a hablar.

"_Perdonad, supongo que debéis tener algo de hambre, esperaremos a que Daemon, Lampo y Talbot vengan con las otras dos personas que faltan y comeremos." _Les dijo, pero como sólo les entendieron Hayato y Reborn, fueron los únicos en asentir.

Hayato miró al primer Vongola, llevándose una mejor impresión que la de sus guardianes, este hombre si que tenía el aura de un jefe incluso el porte, y por supuesto parecía tener a sus guardianes bien agarrados. Luego dirigió su mirada a Tsuna, y lo que vio le decepciono mucho, ¿este iba a ser el Decimo Vongola? Un mocoso escuálido y flojucho que tenía miedo del de cabellos azabache, este mocoso llevaría a Vongola a la ruina, menos mal que vino para probarle. Ahora sólo hacia falta encontrar el momento adecuado.

Reborn se encargó de traducir lo que Giotto dijo, y una vez hecho se fijo en que Gokudera observaba a su futuro estudiante, sonrió. Es mejor que no se deje engañar por la apariencia pequeña de su alumno, ya dicen que no juzgues un libro por su portada, y más vale que el futuro decimo guardián de la tormenta supiera ese dicho, sino se llevará una grata sorpresa.

Alaude por su lado, seguía observando a Hibari y a Tsuna. Es cierto que no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero una cosa tenía clara, y es que antes cuando tapó la boca de ese peli plateado, no era para asegurar la vida del azabache, sino para asegurar la del bombardero. La relación de esos dos le intrigaba a más no poder y al parecer no era el único, ya que Giotto también les miraba.

Tsuna por su parte estaba algo incómodo, no sólo le miraban los que se parecían a Kyouya y a él, sino que encima ahora ese que conocía a Reborn también le miraba y encima mal. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, si es cierto que no era tan inútil como cuando era pequeño, también es cierto que tanta gente mirándole le ponía muy, pero que muy, nervioso. Tanto que a veces le salía su parte Dame. Pero iba a aguantarse, iba a soportar todas las miradas, tenía que soportarlas… ¿y que mejor manera que entreteniéndose con la pequeña vaquita?

"¡Lambo-chan, vamos a explorar~!"

"¡Gyahaha! ¡A explorar, a explorar!" Gritó contento, empezando a correr sin dirección alguna y Tsuna se fue detrás de él. Escapando de todas las miradas dirigidas a él.

Kyouya también les siguió, ni muerto se quedaría en un lugar lleno de gente.

"¡Sawda, espérame al extremo!" Gritó el boxeador siguiéndoles.

"¡Ah! ¡Sempai, Sawada! Esperad, yo también voy." Dijo Takeshi intentando seguir el ritmo de todos.

"_¡Ah! ¿Adonde van?" _Preguntó preocupado Giotto e intento ir a por ellos, pero Reborn se interpuso.

"_No te preocupes, Primo. Sólo van a explorar." _Al escuchar eso Giotto se calmó, pero Alaude no. Él les siguió, una cosa era llevarles a la sede, la otra era dejarles campar a sus anchas.

"_Ah~ Tan desconfiado como siempre."_ Suspiró Giotto. Luego les hizo unas señas a los restantes, es decir Reborn y Hayato, para que les siguieran.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno sexto capítulo~ Muchas gracias por esperar y no abandonar ninguno de los fics que subo, os estoy eternamente agradecida~ Se que me he tardado en todos, sobre todo en If Only y lo siento. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena XD ¡Fin de la mega super actualización del finde! Ahora tendréis que esperar al próximo finde para ver que actualizo~

Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan CX

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de KHR: VoS~


	8. KHR: VoS Encuentro III

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **No he olvidado este fic, solamente quería subir los otros al mismo capi que este, pero como alguien está desesperada por leer el ocho de ¡¿Ese soy yo? Pues… no iba a subir ese y este no. Pues ala, después de tanto tiempo… ¡disfrutad~!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo VII: Incontro III – Daemon e Mukuro, Chrome e Lampo<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

"_¡Ah! ¿Adonde van?" Preguntó preocupado Giotto e intento ir a por ellos, pero Reborn se interpuso._

"_No te preocupes, Primo. Sólo van a explorar." Al escuchar eso Giotto se calmó, pero Alaude no. Él les siguió, una cosa era llevarle a la sede, la otra era dejarles campar a sus anchas._

"_Ah~ Tan desconfiado como siempre." Suspiró Giotto. Luego les hizo unas señas a los restantes, es decir Reborn y Hayato, para que les siguieran._

* * *

><p>Por la sede iban paseando y hablando animadamente Tsuna con Takeshi y Ryohei, Kyouya les seguía por atrás y Lambo estaba delante corriendo e investigando, según él, su próxima guarida para cuando todos se postraran a sus pies. Alaude les vigilaba, Giotto era demasiado confiado al dejar a los niños andar libremente por la sede, cierto que podían ser los que buscaban, y que no hablaran el dialecto lo confirmaba sin dejar de lado el tipo de ropas que era distinta, pero también podían ser espías y que en cualquier momento les atacaran alguna familia rival. Eso, o empezaba a estar paranoico.<p>

Lambo miró hacia donde estaban los otros y vió que estaban hablando animadamente, y él estaba aburrido, además, que la atención del moreno debía de estar dirigida a él y no a esos monstruos que le habían echo daño anteriormente. Con un puchero, Lambo se volteo mirando fijamente a todos los presentes, que a su vez le miraron extrañado por haberse parado tan secamente. Lambo estiró uno de sus brazos y les señaló.

_¡El gran Lambo-san está aburrido! ¡Vamos a jugar!– Gritó a la vez que comenzaba a correr alejándose de ellos.

_¿Eh?– Esa fue la brillante pregunta de los dos deportistas y Tsuna.

Al verle alejarse y perdiéndole de vista, Tsuna fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzó a correr detrás del niño seguido de Kyouya y los dos deportistas. Alaude al verles alejarse, maldijo por lo bajo y les siguió, si ya tenía razón en desconfiar de ellos.

_¡Lambo-chan no corras!–

_¡Gyahahaha! ¡Lambo-san es el mejor!–

_¡Tsuna! ¡¿Sabes a donde vamos?–

_¡Yamamoto-san, ahora no es momento para eso! ¡Ha empezado a correr y va a perderse! ¡Tenemos que cogerlo!–

Captando lo dicho, Ryohei y Takeshi aumentaron el ritmo y avanzaron a Tsuna, acercándose a Lambo, el cual en canto les vió, chilló indignad por ser alcanzado tan fácilmente y sacó uno de sus caramelos comiéndoselo.

_¡Gyahahaha! ¡Lambo-san ahora es más rápido!– El niño aumentó el ritmo alejándose de los deportistas.

_Jajaja, no sabía que los caramelos dieran más fuerza.–

_¡No, Yamamoto-san! ¡El caramelo lo que ha hecho es darle más hiperactividad! ¡Depende de las personas los dulces les dan más energías!–

_¡Oh! ¡Entonces deberé darles dulces extremos a los del club de boxeo!–

_¡No, Ryo-sempai! ¡Eso sólo les pasa a personas contadas! ¡No a todo el mundo!–

El jugador de béisbol y el capitán del club de boxeo juntaron las manos y pusieron expresión de 'ahora lo entiendo', para luego aumentar el ritmo para seguir al niño vaca.

_¡Entrenamiento extremo!–

_Jajaja, esto es muy divertido.–

Tsuna vió como esos dos se perdían junto a Lambo, cansado de tanto correr se tiró al suelo quedando tumbado boca arriba y respirando pesadamente.

_Ya… no… puedo… más…– Dijo entrecortadamente e intentando recuperar el aire perdido de tanto correr.

_No deberías haberle seguido, si se pierde es cosa suya.– Dijo una voz detrás de él.

_Kyouya…– El nombrado se acercó a Tsuna, sentándose a su lado y mirando en dirección hacia donde esos tres habían desaparecido. –Lo sé… no tengo mucho aguante en el deporte.– Comentó mientras se sentaba y miraba a la misma dirección que Kyouya.

_Cierto, en este deporte no, pero si en este otro.– Le dijo posicionándose encima suyo y tumbándole otra vez en el suelo.

Tsuna se sonrojó ante la posición en la que estaban, eso y porque Kyouya comenzaba a tocar donde no debía mientras le daba besos en el cuello. La cosa abría ido a más, sino fuera porque escucharon a alguien carraspear, y al levantar la mirada se toparon con los azules ojos del que se parecía a Kyouya. Tsuna al verle, se sonrojó más, si era posible, y echó de un empujón a Hibari de encima suyo y comenzó a correr en dirección a los tres que había perdido de vista. Hibari por su parte, se levantó y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Alaude para después ponerse a perseguir al moreno.

Alaude estaba alucinando, había comenzado a perseguir a esos niños al verles correr, por un momento les perdió de vista, asombrándose por lo rápidos que eran. Al recuperarse de su asombro, aumentó el ritmo para alcanzarlos, no podía ser que unos mocosos le superaran, la sorpresa fue, que en cuanto les alcanzó, encontró a su réplica montado encima de la replica de Giotto y metiéndole mano. La sorpresa fue enorme, sí que había notado la estima que sentía su replica por el chico moreno, pero… eso de encontrarlo en esa posición y que él otro no se resistiera… pues que quieres que te diga, agradable a la vista no es. Pero algo dentro de él, se animo al verles, dándole un poco de confianza hacia lo que él sentía por su estúpido jefe. Al ver que el asunto iba subiendo de tono, decidió hacerles ver que no estaban solos, consiguiendo que la replica de Giotto huyera sonrojado y la suya molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Con un suspiro, empezó a seguirles otra vez, no podían estar sueltos por la sede y correteando, a saber donde se podrían meter i liarla más de lo que ya estaba todo hasta ahora.

::0::

Giotto estaba sentado cómodamente junto a Reborn, Hayato y sus guardianes que actualmente se encontraban en la sede, hablando, dando su versión sobre lo sucedido y del como habían llegado hasta donde estaban y por su parte, Giotto daba su versión de los hechos. Esperando a que vinieran su guardián del rayo y la niebla junto a Talbot y los dos del futuro que faltaban.

__Ya veo, eso explicaría el porque estáis aquí. Pero no el como pueden haberse mezclado los dos viajes.– _Murmuró Giotto al escuchar el como estos dos habían llegado aquí. _–¿Sabéis cómo han llegado los demás niños? _– Le preguntó Giotto a Reborn, ya que era el único que hablaba de los dos.

__Lo cierto es que no sé el como han llegado, pero seguramente les hará sucedido lo mismo que ha nosotros._– Giotto y los presentes asintieron.

Continuaron hablando hasta que escucharon una risa acercarse hacia la sala donde estaban ellos, al voltearse vieron aparecer al niño vaca seguido de las replicas de Asari y Knuckle, que a la vez les seguía un muy sonrojado Tsuna y dos muy molestos Kyouya y Alaude. Lambo comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor donde estaban ellos sentados, poniendo de los nervios a G y a Hayato, que estallando empezaron a perseguirle. Asari rió divertido ante el espectáculo, Giotto les miraba asombrado, Knuckle al ver ese entrenamiento extremo, decidió apuntarse y Reborn negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía de su expresso.

Tsuna al fijarse donde estaban, decidió sentarse junto al asesino a sueldo y esconder su cara entre sus rodillas, ante la atenta mirada de su compañero de asiento y de Primo, Kyouya cansado de tanto ruido sacó sus tonfas y comenzó a perseguirles para morderlos hasta la muerta por incordios y Alaude, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza el dejar pasar tal mal comportamiento, decidió sentarse y tomar el café ya servido.

_Tsuna, ¿qué ha pasado?– Le preguntó curioso el asesino a sueldo.

_Lambo-chan se aburría y ha comenzado a correr para que le persiguiésemos.– Le explicó aún con el rostro escondido en sus piernas.

_Ya veo, pero eso no explica el porque estás así.–

Tsuna al levantar el rostro para mirar a Reborn, se encontró con que Alaude le miraba fijamente y se volvió a sonrojar, murmurando un nada e intentando esconderse para que no le hicieran más preguntas.

* * *

><p>Daemon no es que estuviera precisamente feliz, le habían mandado a Nápoles buscando a alguien junto al mocoso mimado y al científico. Las cosas no podían empeorar, o al menos eso había pensado antes de encontrarse con una replica exacta suya masculina y otra femenina, ¿lo peor? Que al verle su replica masculina comenzó a atacarle con ilusiones y la femenina al ver a su acompañante hacer tal cosa, decidió ayudar. ¿Qué como habían llegado a esto? Bueno, para saberlo debemos retroceder un par de horas…<p>

_~Hace dos horas~_

El trío mandado por Giotto acababa de llegar a Nápoles. Después de un ajetreado viaje, en el cual Lampo no estaba conforme con nada porque el merecía un mejor trato y Talbot no dejaba de pedir disculpas por su negligencia, habían llegado vivos a Nápoles, y eso que a Daemon no le habían faltado ganas de matarles. Luego estuvieron preguntando por la gente de alrededor su habían visto a alguien raro por el pueblo, cosa que todos le miraban con cara '¿Más raro que tú?' para luego asentir y señalar siempre a la misma posada. Al tener más que confirmado que los venidos del futuro estaban en una posada, decidieron entrar y preguntar al dueño del lugar.

__¡Oh! Ya se de quien habla. Mire, están en la habitación 10 y 13_.– Les dijo señalando las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

__Muchas gracias_.– Le dijo Talbot al ver que los dos guardianes subían sin agradecer la información.

Subieron tranquilamente hasta el segundo piso y se pusieron a buscar las dos habitaciones. Estuvieron una hora andando por el pasillo buscando dos habitaciones que deberían ser las primeras de ver, cuando Daemon se detuvo al notar que habían caído dentro de una ilusión, y una de alto nivel. El cabreo fue monumental, él, Daemon Spade, el guardián de la niebla de los Vongola y mejor ilusionista, había caído en una ilusión sin darse cuenta.

Por no hablar de que Lampo comenzó a reírse ante el despiste del ilusionista y Talbot suspirara ante el infantilismo de los dos guardianes. Daemon sacó su guadaña dispersando la ilusión y quedando frente a las dos puertas que habían estado buscando, no había duda alguna, uno de los dos era un ilusionista.

Con un suspiro, Talbot se acercó a una de las puertas, llamando y esperando a que abrieran. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica adolescente, de cabellos índigos recogidos en un peinado en forma de piña, con un ojo parcheado y el otro púrpura, vestida con una falda marrón, blusa blanca y unas botas altas.

__Buenos días, señorita. Me gustaría hablar con usted y su acompañante._– Le dijo Talbot con educación y tan amablemente como pudo para no asustarla.

Cosa que no funcionó, la chica asustada, salió de la habitación y entró a la de su acompañante, cerrándola con pestillo y dejando a los italianos perplejos ante su actitud. Con un largo suspiro, Talbot fue a llamar a la puerta contigua, pero no le hizo falta, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico adolescente con el cabello azul marino recogido en el mismo peinado que la chica, sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno rojo y el otro azul, iba vestido con un uniforme verde.

__Oya, oya, parece ser que habéis asustado a mi linda Chrome._– Al decir eso la chica apareció por detrás del chico.

__Me disculpo, esa no era nuestra intención._– Se disculpó Talbot, Lampo estaba intentando digerir el ver dos Daemon en miniatura y de distinto sexo. El guardián de la niebla estaba igual que Lampo, digiriendo el ver doble. –_Nos gustaría que nos acompañaseis. Podemos sacaros de aquí._– Talbot intentó razonar con ellos, se veía de una hora lejos que iba a costarles mucho el que esos dos les siguieran.

Mukuro por su parte comenzó a analizar a los tres intrusos, hasta que su vista cayó al guardián de la niebla y del rayo. Su sonrisa se ensancho al reconocerles, e invocó su tridente comenzando a luchar contra ellos. Daemon al ver que les atacaban decidió entrar en acción y mostrarle que no había nadie mejor que él. El problema que la chica al ver a Mukuro luchando decidió poner su granito de arena, convirtiendo el espacio en un lugar lleno de casas colgadas en el techo, paredes y en el suelo, y en cada casa había, adornándola, una cabeza de alguien decapitado y todos pintadas de sangre.

Y así es como habían llegado hasta donde estaban ahora mismo, Daemon luchando contra Mukuro, y Lampo escondiéndose detrás de Talbot. Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir a esos dos, Chrome dio un golpe en el suelo con su tridente, dado por Mukuro, y las cabezas abrieron los ojos, saliendo de donde estaban colgadas y fueron hacia donde estaban Talbot y Lampo, los cuales al ver las cabezas acercándose comenzaron a correr con ellas detrás.

_Kufufufu, bien echo mi querida Chrome. Dos menos por los cuales preocuparnos.–

_Yo me ocupo de ellos, Mukuro-sama.– Chrome despareció y junto a ella el paisaje, quedando Daemon y Mukuro en su pelea.

::0::

Talbot y Lampo corrían asustados, intentando ahuyentar a las cabezas pero sin conseguirlo. El científico buscó a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a la chica, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer, Chrome estaba observándoles desde el inicio del pasillo. Talbot se paró en seco y fue hacia ella con cuidado, dejando a Lampo como señuelo de las cabezas.

__Escucha, no queremos haceros daño. Sólo intentamos devolveros a vuestro tiempo._– Intentó razonar el científico con la ilusionista.

Chrome le miró sin entender nada, mientras Lampo gritaba cosas como '¡Talbot, traidor!' o '¡Desgraciado ayuda a Ore-sama!' y cosas por el estilo. Chrome agarró con firmeza el tridente al ver que el científico se acercaba a ella.

__Tranquila no quiero hacerle daño, de verdad._– Intentaba tranquilizarla.

Chrome se alejó los pasos en que Talbot se acercaba y murmuró un inaudible 'Mukuro-sama' que fue suficiente para que el científico se diera cuenta de que ella no entendía italiano y por eso atacaba. Dando gracias a las clases de japonés que le había pedido a Asari, cambió de lengua.

_Perdón, no quiero haceros daño.– Intentó esta vez en japonés, observando que el agarre que la chica tenía al tridente se aflojaba y le miraba fijamente. –Sólo queremos llevaros ha nuestra casa y ayudaros a volver a la vuestra.– Chrome analizó las palabras dichas y luego miró a Lampo que seguía corriendo para volver su vista al científico delante de ella, antes de desaparecer y junto a ella la ilusión que perseguía a Lampo.

Con un suspiro de alivio Talbot se acercó al guardián del rayo que comenzó a despotricar por ser un traidor y dejarle con esas horribles cosas, mirando que el mocoso estaba lo suficientemente bien como para gritar y berrear, empezó a andar donde estaba el guardián de la niebla junto al otro chico.

::0::

Chrome apareció justo cuando Mukuro había levantado unas columnas de fuego y Daemon las inutilizaba con unas columnas de agua, se acercó a Mukuro y le dijo lo que descubrió sobre ellos. Con una mueca y algo inconforme, decidió detener la pelea y negociar con ellos.

_Oya, oya, ¿es cierto lo que han dicho mi querida Chrome?– Le preguntó al guardián de la niebla, que no había entendido nada para gran satisfacción de Mukuro.

_Si te ha dicho que podemos ayudaros, entonces, sí, es cierto.– Dijo Talbot apareciendo junto a Lampo.

_Kufufufu, veo que sabes japonés. Entonces es lógico que hayas podido hablar con Chrome.–

_Ya me he dado cuenta, gracias por recordármelo. Entonces, ¿venís con nosotros?–

_¿Nos das a elegir? Sabes que podríamos irnos y dejaros aquí plantado, kufufufu.–

_Cierto, pero tampoco podemos obligaros ha hacer nada que no queráis.–

Lampo y Daemon miraban la conversación que tenían esos dos sin entender nada, preguntándose donde demonios había aprendido a hablar ese idioma, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que uno de los guardianes de Giotto es japonés y seguramente Talbot quiso aprender el idioma.

_M-Mukuro-sama, ¿n-no quiere volver?– Les interrumpió Chrome algo cansada de verles hablar incoherencias. El mencionado la miró y suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el científico.

_Kufufufu, aceptaremos la oferta, pero no prometo el ser un buen compañero de viaje.–

_Está bien. Vámonos.–

Talbot puso al día a los dos guardianes sobre que ya podían volver a la sede con los dos chicos. El viaje de vuelta, no fue precisamente calmado y agradable, que va. Mukuro había cumplido su promesa de no ser un buen compañero de viaje, cada dos por tres se metía con Daemon en una pelea de ilusiones y cuando se cansaba hacia que Lampo lo pasara mal nada más cerrase los ojos para dormir.

Al llegar a la mansión no fue mejor, los cinco se encontraron con media mansión en ruinas, a G, Knuckle, una replica de Asari, otra de Knuckle, otra de G pero con el cabello plateado y un mocoso con traje de vaca, atados y amordazados cerca de las ruinas siendo observados por Giotto, una replica suya, una bebé vestido con un traje negro, Alaude que estaba guardando sus esposas y una replica del guardián de la nube limpiando dos palos plateados manchas de sangre, seguramente de los que estaban amordazados.

Vamos, que todos los del futuro estaban en la sede y la habían destrozado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y después de tanto tiempo… he aquí el séptimo capi~ bueno, quien no haya esperado pacientemente este capi y lo lea ¡voy a agradecérselo eternamente por su gran paciencia~!

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comenta~!

No se si he contestado a los reviews, pero por si acaso…

Lizy (gracias por la espera~ y no digáis esas cosas que hacéis que se me suban los colores n/n)

Bianchixgokudera25 (gracias por la espera~ yo también les adoro~ ya se nota XD)

Nellycullen (gracias por la espera~ tienes razón sería divertidísimo XD y quedaría grabado en la mente, pero de momento ya han llegado a la sede~)

Narusuke-chan (gracias por la espera~ si que llega, me llegan todos los comentarios que escribís. Aquí el séptimo capi~)

Karely165 (gracias por la espera~ Jias, para eso tengo pensado algunas cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta que a dos guardianes los medio conoce, no le será muy díficil, a Hayato tengo pensado... ¡eeeep! Que casi hago spoiler, sobre lo del pasado... eso tendrá que esperar, si puedo meterlo en este fic lo haré, sino, pues seguramente haré una mini secuela, no sé ya veré.)

Nos leemos


	9. KHR: VoS El suceso

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo VIII: L'evento.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente.<strong>_

_Al llegar a la mansión no fue mejor, los cinco se encontraron con media mansión en ruinas, a G, Knuckle, una replica de Asari, otra de Knuckle, otra de G pero con el cabello plateado y un mocoso con traje de vaca, atados y amordazados cerca de las ruinas siendo observados por Giotto, una replica suya, una bebé vestido con un traje negro, Alaude que estaba guardando sus esposas y una replica del guardián de la nube limpiando dos palos plateados manchas de sangre, seguramente de los que estaban amordazados._

_Vamos, que todos los del futuro estaban en la sede y la habían destrozado._

* * *

><p>Daemon, Lampo y Talbot se acercaron donde estaba su jefe, observando con asombro las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su sede, seguidos de Mukuro y Chrome, que lo observaban todo con diversión, Mukuro, y con confusión, Chrome. Todo fue más divertido, en opinión de Mukuro, cuando a Primo Vongola le salió una vena muy insana en la sien, mostrándose claramente enojado por la destroza. La cosa no mejoró cuando vio a Daemon burlándose de lo sucedido y a Lampo partiéndose de risa, ninguno de los dos sabía que sucedía, pero esto le hizo olvidar las dos cargas que llevaban encima.<p>

__¡No hace gracia!–_ Les reprendió Giotto a los dos intentando que su ira no saliera si no quería espantar a sus invitados.

Mientras Giotto hablaba/discutía con Daemon y Lampo sobre su comportamiento, Tsuna se acercó a Lambo y le ayudó a desatarse, luego hizo lo mismo con Yamamoto y Ryohei, mientras Reborn ayudaba a Gokudera el cual estaba maldiciendo a todos los que conoce por haberse dejado ganar por un, según él, novato como lo es Hibari.

__Nufufufu, Primo por supuesto que hace gracia, míralos, no se que ha sucedido, pero está claro que ese mini Alaude y el mismo Alaude les han dejado para el arrastre, ¿y ellos son guardianes?– _Preguntó Daemon con escepticismo.

__¡Daemon, cabrón! ¡Enfréntate a los dos a la vez si eres tan fuerte!– _Le retó G intentando quitarse las ataduras.

__Siempre estoy preparado para un enfrentamiento con la solitaria ave, nufufufu.–_

__¡Basta!– _El grito de Giotto sorprendió a todos, que dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo para dirigir toda su atención al jefe Vongola. _–Talbot, ve con los niños a alguna sala que se encuentre en condiciones. Vosotros,–_ Se dirigió a sus guardianes. _–Id y solucionad este estropicio.– _Todos hicieron lo ordenado, dejando a Talbot explicándoles a los menores donde debían ir.

Con renuencia, todos siguieron al científico hasta una de las pocas salas que se encontraban en condiciones. Se sentaron donde pudieron, cada uno en un lado separados unos de otros. Talbot les miró atentamente, viendo que no sólo los dos a los que había encontrado se parecían al guardián de la niebla, sino que los otros también se parecían mucho.

__¿Sois todos japoneses?–_ Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta, unos por no entenderle y los que si, por no fiarse de él. Al ver que no había respuesta cambió de lengua. –¿Sois todos japoneses?–

_Casi todos.– Le respondió Takeshi con una tonta sonrisa. –Ellos tres y yo sí, los otros no lo sé.– Dijo a la vez que señalaba con el dedo al boxeador, al jefe del comité, a Tsuna y a él mismo.

_Ya veo, ¿los demás?–

_Nosotros dos no. – Anunció Reborn señalándose a él y a Gokudera.

_Kufufufu, no tengo porque responder.– Reborn se le quedó mirando y luego se bajó el ala de la fedora ocultando sus ojos y dejando ver una sonrisa divertida.

Talbot asintió con la cabeza y su vista se posó en el niño vestido de vaca, que al sentir la mirada, se levantó del regazo de Tsuna y comenzó a gritar y reír diciendo que él es el mejor, que nadie puede ganarle, etc. haciendo que ha todos les cayera una gota de sudor y cuatro quisieran matarle.

_No se si es japonés, pero lo habla perfectamente.– Respondió Tsuna por Lambo.

El científico asintió y volvió a mirarles a todos, era sorprendente el parecido de cada uno con los guardianes de Primo y del mismo jefe. Pero, también es cierto que no se parecían en todo, por ejemplo, aunque en físico más o menos, en el color de cabello o el de los ojos no se parecían. Talbot suspiró, no debería estar aquí haciendo de niñera, debería estar reparando su invento y devolverlos a su tiempo.

Por su parte, los menores, se observaban unos a otros, y luego posaron su vista a Lambo, todos con un mismo pensamiento '_por su culpa estamos aquí'_. Lambo, que volvía a estar sentado en el regazo del castaño, sintió las miradas de odio dirigidas a él, con lo cual se aferró más al cuerpo de Tsuna para que no le hiciesen daño.

_Kufufufu, no se que te hace pensar que al estar ahí escondido no te haré nada.– Dijo Mukuro acercándose a Tsuna y Lambo con el tridente en la mano y dispuesto a atacar.

_Ni se te ocurra, herbívoro.– Hibari se puso delante de Tsuna con sus tonfas en alto, prohibiéndole a Mukuro acercarse más.

_¿Oya? ¿Piensas enfrentarme? Kufufufu, que divertido.–

Antes de que una lucha por parte de los dos pudiese empezar, la puerta de donde estaban se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules bastante enfadado y a sus guardianes detrás con la cabeza gacha o algunos simplemente ignorando el enfado de su jefe.

Lo invitados y Talbot dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus anfitriones temporales, observándoles con curiosidad. Giotto ignoró a los jóvenes y se acercó al científico junto a sus guardianes.

__Talbot, ¿tienes algo para la comunicación?– _Le preguntó una vez estuvo delante del mencionado.

Talbot se puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar, _–Hum… me parece que si tengo algo… ahora vengo.– _Anunció antes de salir de la sala y dejar a los mafiosos junto a los críos.

Giotto miró hacia los chicos, observándoles discutir seguramente por alguna cosa dicha o hecha por el joven parecido a Daemon y contrarrestada por la replica de a Alaude.

__Primo,– _Le llamó Asari. _–Se parecen demasiado a nosotros, ¿no crees?– _Le comentó observando a los jóvenes, quienes ya habían comenzado a pelear una vez más entre ellos.

__Sí, demasiado. Y a este paso nos quedamos sin sede.– _Suspiró viéndoles destruir la sala en la que se encontraban.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, deteniendo cualquier tipo de movimiento de todos, y entró Talbot. Los menores al ver quien había entrado siguieron a lo suyo, el científico por su parte, se acercó a su jefe y guardianes para entregarles un dispositivo.

__Aquí tiene, Primo. Estos dispositivos los inventé hace un tiempo, son traductores y os serán de gran ayuda.– _Les dijo tendiéndoles sus manos y mostrando los dispositivos, cada guardián cogió uno, excepto Asari y Talbot, y los miraron con desconfianza. _–Os los tenéis que poner en los oídos y para conectarlos apretar el botón gris y para apagarlo el blanco.– _Les informó mientras les enseñaba como colocarlos y donde se encontraban los botones. Los guardianes seguían mirando mal al dispositivo, cosa que llamó la atención del científico. _–¿Sucede algo?– _Les preguntó al ver que no se los ponían.

__No quiero ser grosero, Talbot…– _Comenzó Giotto.

__Pero todos ya conocemos como acaban tus inventos, científico de pacotilla.– _Terminó G.

Indignado por lo dicho, Talbot les arrebató los traductores, _–Si eso es lo que pensáis, no hace falta que os lo pongáis.– _Dijo con tono ofendido.

__Espera, espera.– _Le detuvo Giotto. _–Lo sentimos, nos lo pondremos.– _

Al decir eso, Giotto recibió las miradas de sus guardianes fulminándole por hacerles ponerse el aparato que no tenía certificado de eficacia.

__Muy bien, aquí tenéis.– _Se dejó convencer y volvió a entregarles los traductores.

Giotto se lo puso como el científico les indicó, G, Alaude y Knuckle hicieron lo mismo, en cambio, Lampo y Daemon seguían mirando al aparato con desconfianza.

__El grandísimo yo, no va a ponerse esta cosa a saber que me pasa.–_

__Nufufufu, no quisiera quedar electrocutado por uno de los inventos del intento a científico.–_

__Lampo, Daemon, basta. Ponéoslos ahora.– _Ordenó Giotto al ver que Talbot iba a quitárselos nuevamente. Con renuencia, el par de nombrados se lo pusieron y apretaron el botón indicado, y esperaron a ver que mal iba a pasarles.

Para sorpresa de todos, no les pasó nada, se miraron mutuamente con alivio y luego dirigieron sus orbes a los jóvenes que montaban escándalo.

_Kufufufu, así que yo tenía razón.–

_Cállate, herbívoro.–

Tanto Hibari como Mukuro estaban luchando mutuamente y ellos sin saber porque, luego miraron a los demás, fijándose que el bebé vestido con traje que estaba hablando con el de cabellos plateados.

_No te preocupes por eso, Gokudera.– Le decía el bebé al chico. –Iemitsu debe estar buscando la manera de traernos de vuelta.–

_Ya veo, Reborn-san.– Contestaba el chico antes de posar sus orbes verdes a la réplica de Giotto. –¿Está seguro que es él? Es muy poca cosa, es más yo no le acepto.–

_¿No le aceptas? Bueno, entonces deberé dejar que le hagas algún tipo de prueba, ¿te parece?–

_¡Déjelo en mis manos, Reborn-san!–

Para el gusto de los mayores, el chico de cabellos plateados le tenía demasiado respeto al bebé, ¿donde se había visto tal cosa? Que sólo es un bebé, pero bueno, pasemos a los otros que quedan.

_¡Oooh! ¡Así que la extrema vaca ha sido quien nos a traído aquí!– Gritaba el de cabellos blanquecinos.

_Ryo-sempai, que Lambo no es una vaca, es un niño.– Le repetía por quinta vez el castaño, mientras el niño del cabello afro jugaba con el brazalete rojo y dorado.

_Jajaja, da igual cuantas veces lo digas, Sawada. Parece ser que no le entra.–

_No hace falta que lo jures, Yamamoto-san.– Suspiraba ante lo dicho.

Al parecer discutían sobre la especie del supuesto niño de cinco años que el castaño tenía en su regazo, bueno, siendo sinceros, ellos también se habían cuestionado si de verdad era un niño… sino fuera porque lo habían oído hablar… Pero pasemos a la que queda…

Chrome estaba de pie observando la pelea de Mukuro sin intervenir y sin entablar conversación con nadie.

Todo parecía tener un orden, los dos primeros se odiaban a muerte por ves-a-saber-qué, los otros dos hablaban sobre si el castaño era o no era digno de a-saber-que-cosa, los tres siguientes discutían sobre la especia del residente en el regazo del castaño y la última observaba y aprendía nuevas cosas sobre las ilusiones. Todos tenían un patrón y parecían seguirlo…

Ah, no. El chico con peinado de piña había roto los esquemas seguidos hasta ahora.

Mukuro se había apartado de la lucha y había aparecido delante de Tsuna, e hizo algo que escandalizó a todos y enfureció aún más a Kyoya. Besó a Tsuna en los labios, para luego mandarle a Hibari una mirada de superioridad y comenzar a pelear otra vez, sólo que esta vez habían más destrozas.

La familia de Primo quedó estupefacta, mirando la reacción de todos y quedándose helados. Ryohei no sabía que acababa de suceder, pero animaba a los dos en la pelea, Takeshi se reía con ganas ante lo sucedido, Lambo miraba sin entender nada al castaño, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate, Reborn sólo negó con la cabeza, Hayato puso una mueca de desagrado y Chrome se había sonrojado de la misma forma que Tsuna, pero había comenzado a acercarse al castaño hasta quedar delante de él

_H-Hum…–

Tsuna al verla levantó su rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. –¿S-Sucede algo?– Se atrevió a preguntar, aún con el sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

_¿E-Estás s-saliendo co-con M-Mukuro-sama?– Le preguntó con… ¿estrellitas en los ojos?

_¡No!– Respondió ipso facto y sonrojándose más si era posible.

_O-Oh,– mustió con decepción. –E-Entonces… ¿e-estás saliendo con el que l-lucha con Mukuro-sama?– Le preguntó con esperanza en la voz.

_Jajaja, por supuesto que sí.– Respondió Yamamoto por Tsuna, que estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias. –Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, no eres de Namimori, ¿verdad?– Chrome negó a la pregunta y sacó una cámara de fotos.

_¿P-Perdón? ¿P-Para q-que es la c-cámara?– Preguntó Tsuna temiéndose la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Chrome se ensanchó, y cogió al castaño de las manos. –C-Cuando estemos en ca-casa, ¿podré tomaros f-fotos?–

Tsuna no sabía que responder, así que sólo atinó a asentir lentamente. De fondo se escuchó la risa de Mukuro junto al ruido de choque de armas, y rápidamente todos volvieron a lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso sí, Chrome se sentó junto a Tsuna y comenzaron a hablar, conversación que había dejado a la primera generación congelada.

_¿E-Entonces no pasa nada? ¿D-De verdad puedo?– Preguntaba ilusionada.

_C-Claro… no eres la única…– Mustió para si y agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

_¿D-Desde cuando estáis saliendo?– Le preguntó agarrándole de las manos a Tsuna y acercándose más a él.

_Hum… pues no sé…– Dijo pensativo y soltándose del agarre para mantener quieto a Lambo que había comenzado a rebuscar en su afro una vez más. –Estate quieto, Lambo.–

_¡Lambo-san se aburre!– Exclamó, llamando la atención del asesino a sueldo, del jefe del comité de disciplina y futuro décimo Vongola.

_¿Te aburres?– Tsuna murmuró con espanto.

El castaño se levanto llevándose a Lambo en brazos hasta quedar frente a Talbot y a la primera familia mirándoles fijamente y con seriedad. Los observados le devolvieron la misma mirada sin saber que es lo que quería el menor.

_¿Tienen juguetes?–

_N-No,– le respondió Giotto con incertidumbre. –¿Para que los necesitas?–

_Para que Lambo juegue.– Dijo serio al recordar lo que pasó cuando Lambo está aburrido. –Si quieres que esta habitación, y lo que queda de mansión, siga en pie, será mejor que haya juguetes por aquí.–

El pensamiento de los mayores fue, _está chantajeando a Primo, _pero ninguno dijo nada. Quien debía quejarse y no dejar que le chantajearan era Giotto que por eso estaba recibiendo el chantaje. Pero nada, el rubio se quedó mirando a su réplica como si no entendiera nada. Y eso que llevaba puesto el invento de Talbot.

* * *

><p><em>~En el futuro~<em>

Iemitsu y Nana acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, donde Lal junto a Basil, Turmeric y Orégano les esperaban. Quienes, al ver a la esposa de su jefe se asombraron, sabían lo que había sucedido en Japón por el informe que recibieron de Iemitsu, pero no le había dicho que su mujer también iba.

__¡Iemitsu! ¿¡Qué hace tú mujer aquí? ¡¿Eres idiota?– _Le reclamó Lal.

__Tranquila, tranquila. Es nuestro hijo el que ha desaparecido, es lógico que Nana quiera estar al tanto de cualquier noticia.–_

__¡¿Lógico? ¡¿Lógico? ¡No es lógico! ¡Les has mantenido al margen hasta ahora y en una desaparición, en lugar de inventarte una de tus excusas la traes aquí! ¡Eres idiota!– _Si fuera por Lal, Iemitsu ahora mismo tendría una bala entre ceja y ceja, pero como Orégano y Basil la tenía retenida no pudo hacer su cometido.

__Tranquila, Lal.– _Le decía Oregano reteniendo su arma. _–El jefe debe haber tenido que verse forzado a traerla, ¿verdad?–_

__Exacto, Orégano tiene razón. Así que dejad que os presente.–_

_Nana querida, ellos son gente con la que trabajo, ella es Lal Mirch,– Iemitsu señaló a una niña de cinco años con una cicatriz en la cara, cabello azul y vestida con un uniforme azul y una capa roja sobre sus hombros junto a unas gafas de lentes rojas. –Ella es Orégano,– dijo señalando a una mujer en sus veinte, rubia, de ojos azules y vestida con un traje negro. –El Basil,– Esta vez señaló a un chico de la edad de Tsuna, ojos azules, cabello castaño, vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans azules. –Y el Turmeric,– Iemitsu señaló al último integrante, un hombre de rostro serio, cabello muy corto y castaño, orbes marrones y vestía el mismo traje que Orégano.

_Encantada. Soy Sawada Nana.– Se presentó dándoles una reverencia, Basil y Orégano le devolvieron la reverencia y se pusieron a hablar con Nana mientras Lal y Turmeric informaban a su jefe de la situación.

__Hemos contactado con la familia Bovino y estarán encantados de colaborar, eso sí, si nos encargamos del entrenamiento de su pequeño asesino a sueldo.– _Informó Turmeric.

__Nono también está al tanto de todo y ha mandado llamar a los mejores científicos para que ayuden.– _Le dijo Lal aún con el cabreo encima.

__Ya veo, entonces démonos prisa. Tengo la bazooka y querrán saber que ha sucedido cuanto antes.–_ Murmuró al recibir el informe, y cambiando de lengua se dirigió a su mujer. –Nana, nos vamos.–

La nombrada asintió y siguió a su marido junto a sus ayudantes, mirándoles con expresión de desconcierto al ver las ropas tan caras y elegantes que llevaban, para ser simples trabajadores de controlar el tráfico tenían bastante dinero.

* * *

><p><em>~En el pasado~<em>

La parte de la sede que se encontraba intacta ahora mismo era un montón de ruinas, y a fuera de esas ruinas había cuatro personas, Reborn, Chrome, Tsuna y Kyoya. Y de entre los escombros comenzaban a aparecer los demás que habían habitado la sala anteriormente.

¿Qué como ha pasado? Bueno, sólo hace falta recular unos minutos atrás en el momento en que Tsuna le pedía a Giotto los juguetes…

_Entonces, ¿tienen o no tienen juguetes?– Preguntó al ver que no le respondía nadie.

Al escuchar una vez más la pregunta, G salió de su estupor y le contestó, –¿Para que debemos tenerlos? No somos ni tenemos críos.– Le contestó de mala manera.

_Eso es malo…– Murmuró Tsuna, sintiendo un peso en la cabeza y alguien agarrando su brazo y arrastrándole lejos de los adultos, al mirar el porque de eso, vio a Kyoya sujetándole del brazo y mirando a Lambo mientras andaba, y a Reborn sentado en su cabeza también mirando al niño.

El castaño al verles mirarle, pasó sus acaramelados orbes al niño del cabello afro observando que había sacado su arsenal de granadas ante la atenta mirada de incredulidad de todos. Al entender las intenciones de ese par, a Tsuna le dio tiempo de agarrar de la mano a Chrome y llevársela de allí antes de que algo malo sucediese.

Fue visto y no visto, al salir de la sala, por los pelos, esa explotó con todos dentro y se oyó la famosa risa de Lambo junto a muchos quejidos de dolor.

Y esto es lo que ha sucedido, por eso, ahora mismo, la primera familia de los Vongola junto a Gokudera y Mukuro perseguían a un Lambo que se estaba divirtiendo al extremo, como diría el boxeador.

Tsuna suspiró. –Por eso quería los juguetes.– Dijo observando la escena, no si al final, entre unas cosas y otras, se quedarían sin lugar el cual poder pasar la noche.

* * *

><p><em>~En el futuro~<em>

Iemitsu junto a Nana y sus subordinados habían llegado a la sede Vongola sin contratiempos, siendo recibidos por un miembro de la familia Bovino y el mismo Nono, que al ver a Nana la saludó como si nada sucediera y le indicó que siguiera a uno del servició para que le enseñaran su habitación temporal.

Nana llegó a la habitación y se la quedó mirando impresionada. –¿Todo esto se puede tener con el sueldo de controlador del tráfico?– Murmuró incrédula. –Es imposible.– La castaña comenzó a inspeccionar la sala, y al tener ya situada su habitación, decidió seguir inspeccionando todo el lugar donde su marido la había traído.

Pasó por muchos pasillos y por delante de muchas puertas, hasta que encontró la puerta por donde ella y su marido habían entrado, una vez situada, siguió el camino que le había visto tomar a Iemitsu.

No sabía que camino tomar, esta mansión parecía un laberinto, pero nada le haría desistir en encontrar a su marido, así que tomó los distintos pasillos por los que pensaba que debía ir, y bingo. Había oído la voz de su marido no muy lejos, al parecer gritándole a alguien en otro idioma.

__¡¿Cómo que está tan estropeada? ¿¡Qué coño le ha sucedido?–_

__No lo sabemos, a nuestro Lambo se le debe haber estropeado y al querer arreglarla la a empeorado.–_

Nana seguía escuchando la conversación, aunque no entendiera nada, si que sabía que hablaban de alguien.

__Cálmate, Iemitsu.– _Esa voz si que la reconocía, era ese hombre mayor que les visitó una vez, cuando su hijo tenía cinco años. _–¿Cuánto tardaréis en arreglarla y en traerlos de vuelta?–_

__Hum… denos cinco días y estará arreglada, luego podremos devolverles sin daño alguno.–_

__Bien, tenéis cinco días. Quiero a mi nieto y a los demás niños que han sido transportados que vuelvan a salvo, ¿queda claro?–_

__Sí, Nono.– _

Al terminar las palabras, Nana escuchó como unas pisadas se acercaban a la puerta, rápida, se fue a esconder a una de las esquinas, asomándose para poder ver quien salía.

_No te preocupes más, Iemitsu.– Le decía Nono a su asesor externo. –Tsunayoshi-kun estará aquí en cinco días.– Nana se asombró ante el repentino cambio de idiomas, pero no se quejó en absoluto, al menos ahora les entendía. Además, esa información le venía de perlas, ya sabía que su hijo estaría con ella en cinco días.

_Sí lo sé, pero igualmente no puedo creer que haya sucedido esto, no debía pasar así.–

_Ve a ver a tu esposa, seguro y quiere explicaciones.–

_Con su permiso.–

Cuando les vió separarse, Nana se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que su marido entrara. Y allí estaba, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos en que ella había vuelto que él ya habría la puerta.

_Supongo que quieres explicaciones.– Nana asintió. –Bien, pues allá voy.–

* * *

><p><em>~En el pasado~<em>

Ser una persona previsora era algo que debía tener la mano derecha y el científico de confianza de la familia, y menos mal que tanto G como Talbot eran previsores, si no esta noche dormirían al raso. En una casa pequeña se encontraban todos, mientras arreglaban la sede entera de las destrozas de todos.

Lambo estaba sentado en el regazo de Tsuna, una vez más, con múltiples golpes por toda su cabeza y cuerpo, esta vez el castaño no pudo salvarle de la agresión de todos, eran muchos contra uno y sintiéndolo mucho, Tsuna prefirió no recibir ningún golpe. Porque todo debía decirse, tanto Reborn como Kyoya se habían unido a la _matanza _del pequeño Bovino, menos mal que el jugador de béisbol y el boxeador no se habían sumado a la lucha, sino adiós pequeño Lambo.

_Bueno, ahora que todo se ha aclarado. Vamos con lo importante aquí, ¿de que tiempo sois?– Giotto les preguntó con seriedad.

Reborn decidió ser quien tomara la palabra. –Del 2005, de un futuro bastante lejano.–

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la primera generación, mientras que los menores observaban todo y esperaban su momento de hablar.

_Entiendo, siento mucho lo sucedido, Talbot ya está investigando el cuanto tardará en arreglarlo todo para que volváis.–

_No hace falta.– Dijo Reborn captando la atención de todos. –En nuestro tiempo también están investigando el como traernos de vuelta. Así que nos conformamos con tener un techo donde refugiarnos.–

_Si que hace falta.– Anunció Talbot entrando por la puerta. –Cuando se os trajo aquí fue porque tanto mi máquina como la del futuro conectaron, y para llevaros de vuelta deberán volver a conectar.–

_Oya, oya, eso quiere decir que si no nos comunicamos con los de nuestro tiempo para que conecten la máquina al mismo tiempo que la vuestra no podremos volver.– Resumió Mukuro. –Kufufufu, interesante. Hasta habrá sido productivo el haber sido tocado por esa bala.–

_Ni lo pienses, Rokudo Mukuro.– Le avisó Reborn.

_Kufufufu, ¿sabes quién soy, Arcobaleno?–

_Por supuesto, así que compórtate o deberé entregarte una vez más a Vendicare.–

Al escuchar el nombre la primera generación y Gokudera se pusieron tensos y la sonrisa de Mukuro aumentó, de la misma forma que aumentó la confusión de los demás presentes.

_Dejemos eso de lado, por favor. Ahora mismo lo importante será el poder contactarnos de laguna forma con los del futuro.– Anunció Talbot.

_Eso dejádmelo a mí.– Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras León se posaba en su mano en forma de transmisor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! He aquí el octavo capi, me hubiera gustado poderlo subirlo antes, pero los exámenes me tienen ocupada y no he podido subir los capis que me hubiera gustado *suspiro*

**L'evento** – El suceso, ¿por qué este nombre de capi? Bueno, a mi parecer ha habido algunos sucesos, y que tampoco sabía como ponerle de título TT^TT estudiar me seca las ideas.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Lizy (¿en serio? Pues mira que en esos temas no me sé explicar muy bien xD)

Mizuki-chan24 (me alegra que sea divertido~ ese es mi propósito, y a veces pienso que no lo logro.)

Una que pasaba por aquí (de momento no hay víctimas mortales, tu déjales sueltos un rato y se matan xD)

Bianchixgokudera25 (gracias~ pues me costó bastante el escribir la escena de Mukuro y Chrome, no sabía como hacerla, me alegra mucho que haya gustado.)

Nellycullen (yo también me estoy pensando en que al final se haga el seguro x'DD No lo había abandonado, es sólo que quería subir los otros fics hasta el capi que lleva este. Gracias por la paciencia y seguir leyéndolo~)

Romantic Mysteria y Usagi grecia desu (gracias~ he aquí la continuación espero y os guste.)

Nos leemos.


	10. KHR: VoS Primer día, primer guardián

**Autora:** Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC de algún personaje, pero a estas alturas… que puedo decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo IX: Primo giorno, primo custode.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente.<strong>_

__Dejemos eso de lado, por favor. Ahora mismo lo importante será el poder contactarnos de laguna forma con los del futuro.– Anunció Talbot._

__Eso dejádmelo a mí.– Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras León se posaba en su mano en forma de transmisor._

* * *

><p>Iemitsu se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa, inspiró hondo y expiró, calmándose para poder comenzar a relatar.<p>

_Nana, verás en el trabajo de controlador de tráfico se confiscan distintos aparatos,– su mujer puso una mueca al no entender que tenían que ver los aparatos con el tráfico. –No pongas esa cara mujer, hay gente que quiere manipular los semáforos e intentar arrancar una que otra señal, por eso nosotros confiscamos los aparatos con que intentan hacerlo.– Le dijo con orgullo fingido y golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

_Oh, eso explica lo de los aparatos.– Le dijo convencida. –Pero no se que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Tsu-kun.– Nana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Iemitsu al ver que su mujer ya había caído, a medias, en su mentira, continuó. –Tiene mucho que ver. Verás, estábamos siguiendo la pista de la persona que inventa esos aparatos y los vende en el mercado negro, cuando…– Iemitsu iba relatando la historia como si fuese una de intriga, cuando casualmente las luces se apagaron dejando la habitación a oscuras y dándole ese toque de misterio a la sala. Nana estaba enfrascada escuchando a su marido con estrellitas en los ojos, –…Timoteo llamó a nuestro equipo diciéndonos que uno de esos inventos estaba en Japón, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos pero al parecer no llegamos a tiempo.– Dijo agachando la cabeza derrotado, Nana le miró preocupada. –Y al parecer el aparato que estaba aquí en Japón estaba estropeado y cuando fue activado, mandó a Tsuna junto a algunos compañeros de su escuela y a dos de mis hombres a un lugar lejano. –Iemitsu levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mujer. –Pero no hay de que preocuparse, están investigando ese aparato para traer de vuelta a Tsuna en cinco días.– Le dijo con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento las luces volvieron a encenderse, dejando ver a Nana con emoción en su mirada.

_¡Querido! ¡Que trabajo más emocionante tienes!– Le dijo saltándole en sus brazos y estrechándole en un abrazo. –No te preocupes, voy a estar apoyando en lo que haga falta para que Tsu-kun vuelva.–

Iemitsu sonrió y estrió una de sus manos levantando el pulgar, en señal de victoria, hacia la puerta, Basil le correspondió la señal y se alejó de los interruptores de la luz esperando a que su maestro saliera de la sala junto a su esposa. _Bueno, una cosa menos, ahora toca encontrara la manera de comunicarnos con el pasado, _pensó Iemitsu mientras salía de la habitación junto a su mujer.

Tanto el asesor externo como su mujer y Basil iban caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron delante de una gran puerta de roble con adornos dorados y el emblema de Vongola en ella. Iemitsu llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le indicasen que podían entrar.

Desde dentro se escuchó un –Adelante,– y el jefe de la CEDEF abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su mujer y aprendiz antes de pasar él y cerrar la puerta. Dentro de la gran sala se encontraba Nono Vongola junto a Lal y sus guardianes.

_Nana cuanto tiempo sin vernos.– Le saludó Timoteo acercándose a la mujer y enseñándole que asiento tomar.

_A sido mucho tiempo Timoteo-san.– Le contestó con una radiante sonrisa, los presentes entendieron que su marido ya había hablado con ella.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, Noveno iba a tomar la palabra pero una melodía interrumpió el silencio formado. Todos miraron a ver si era su móvil e Iemitsu fue quien enseñó el suyo y puso el altavoz antes de contestar.

_¿Hola?– Contestó en Japonés y al darse cuenta de ello, golpeó su frente contra una pared imaginaria.

__Iemitsu, soy Reborn.– _Contestaron desde la otra línea sin importarle en que idioma le hubieran hablado. Todos abrieron los ojos, poniendo en duda en si era de verdad el asesino a sueldo. _–León está haciendo de transmisor.– _Anunció al notar que nadie le contestaba.

_¡Reborn! ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?– Gritó Iemitsu al confirmar que si era él. Ese camaleón cambia formas es el único capaz de hacer cosas increíbles.

__No grites Iemitsu, que no estoy sordo.– _Le reprendió Reborn.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro miraron mal al asesino a sueldo, Gokudera, por su parte, le miraba con admiración al ver que Reborn era tan confiable, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome y Lambo no se enteraron de nada. Y Reborn seguía a lo suyo marcando un número en el transmisor-León. Por parte de la primera generación… bueno, seguían algo sorprendidos por los anteriores sucesos, el único que estaba esperando a que algo sucediese era Talbot.<p>

Reborn puso el altavoz en el transmisor, a sabiendas que a quién llamaba gritaría para saber el como se encuentran, o más bien, el como se encuentra su hijo. El anillo sonó tres veces antes de ser contestado por una voz dudosa, normal, León no tiene número propio, sale como desconocido.

__¿Hola?– _Le hablaron en japonés, raro, si está en Italia lo normal es hablarle en italiano… pero Reborn lo descartó rápidamente, dándole igual el como le hablaran.

_Iemitsu, soy Reborn.– Le anunció en el mismo idioma, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. –León está haciendo de transmisor.– Aclaró al sentir que le ponían en duda, ahora la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

__¡Reborn! ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?– _Demasiado predecible.

_No grites Iemitsu, que no estoy sordo.– Reborn le reprendió, mirando por la sala y observando los ojos curiosos de quienes no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía. –Estoy con todos los desparecidos, estamos bien. Pero vayamos directos al punto, para poder volver se necesita que las dos máquinas se conecten al mismo tiempo.–

__...¿Las dos? ¿Cómo que las dos? Fue culpa de la bazooka, ¿verdad? Y esa, es sólo una.–_

_Resulta que aquí también tiene una máquina parecida a la bazooka, y fueron accionadas al mismo tiempo. Lo demás ya te lo imaginas.–

Del otro lado de la línea hubo unos ruidos, que confundieron a quienes escuchaban la conversación, hasta que otra persona tomó la palabra. _–Reborn, teniendo en cuenta lo que has dicho, ¿cuánto tardará la máquina de ahí en ser reparada?– _El Arcobaleno del sol reconoció la voz, era Nono, al parecer el rubio no estaba solo.

_Pues no lo sé, Noveno. Talbot no nos ha dicho…–

_¡Abuelo!– Exclamó sorprendido Tsuna al reconocer la voz del hombre que una vez se presentó como su abuelo.

_Cállate Tsuna, y deja hablar a los mayores. – Le reprendió Reborn por haber sido cortado. –Como iba diciendo…–

__¡Tsu-kun!_ – Esta vez sonó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea quien le cortó. _–¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás bien? Mama está muy preocupada, de repente apareció Tetsu-kun diciéndome que tanto Kyo-kun como tú estabais desparecidos y…–_

__N-Nana por favor, deja hablar a Nono y a Reborn. Ya podremos hablar con Tsuna luego, primero es traerlo.–_

__Tsu-kun ve con cuidado, ¿si? Kyo-kun cuida de Tsu-kun y portaos bien, ¿queda claro?– _Nana continuó hablando ignorando por completo a su marido.

El apodo que recibió jefe del comité descolocó a los dos estudiantes de Nami-chuu, se debía de ser o muy valiente o muy estúpido para llamar a alguien tan temido de esa forma. Aunque, cuando Takeshi y Ryohei pasaron su mirada sobre Hibari no notaron ni un atisbo de ira o de asco ante el ridículo apodo, mirándose mutuamente, decidieron que era mejor no cuestionar lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel que infundía tanto temor en su escuela y siguieran escuchando la conversación.

_No te preocupas, Kaa-san.– Contestó para aliviar la preocupación de su madre.

Chrome bajó su mirada hasta que se posó en su regazo, sintiendo dolor al no saber que era el que se preocupasen por ella, pero la levantó al notar una mano posándose en su hombro y topándose con los dispares ojos de Mukuro, sonriéndole volvió a ponerle atención a la conversación.

__Lo siento, será mejor que me la lleve de aquí.– _Al decir eso, se escucharon como si dos sillas hubieran sido arrastradas y unos pasos. _–Vámonos, Nana.–_

Escucharon bastantes ruidos, algunos como si fuesen de lucha, extrañándoles a todos sin saber que sucedía al otro lado de León, antes de escuchar a Nana gritar una vez más.

__¡No! ¡Suéltame Iemitsu! ¡Tsu-kun luego llama a mama!– _Después de esos gritos y de más ruidos de pelea, se escuchó una puerta cerrándose.

Sin duda, la aparición de la mujer en la conversación descolocó un poco al asesino a sueldo, y más sabiendo que Iemitsu había protegido con mucho recelo a su mujer e hijo para que no se vieran involucrados, aunque este último estuviera metido hasta la médula en la mafia.

_¿Qué hace la mujer de Iemitsu ahí?– Preguntó Reborn con una ceja arqueada, expresando su duda interna.

__Resulta que no ha podido dejarla en Japón y la ha traído. Pero yendo a lo que importa…–_

_Cierto, como iba diciendo, Talbot no nos ha dicho cuanto va a tardar en repararla.– Dijo a la vez que le manaba una mirada al mencionado.

__Ya veo, nuestros científicos la tendrán arreglada en cinco días, cuando esté arreglada la de ahí avisad y las encenderemos a la vez.–_

_Bien. Entonces cuando esté arreglada volveré a ponerme en contacto.–

__Id con cuidado, oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, espero que cuando vuelvas podamos hablar tranquilamente.– _Después de esa frase se escuchó como la línea fue cortada.

Tsuna no entendió muy bien a que se refería su llamado abuelo, pero asintió con la cabeza aún sabiendo que no le veía.

_Ya está todo solucionado, los nuestros lo tendrán en cinco días arreglado, ¿cuánto tardareis?– León volvió a su forma camaleónica y se posó en la fedora de su amo observándolo todo con sus amarillentos ojos.

_Voy a ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes, así estará lista el mismo día y sólo quedará accionarla.– Informó Talbot antes de salir de la sala.

_Bueno, vamos a enseñaros vuestras habitaciones y así podremos descansar adecuadamente. Y mañana podremos presentarnos y conocernos mejor.– Anuncio Giotto. –Lo haremos como cuando nos separamos para ir a buscarles, cada uno tendrá su propia habitación, ¿alguna pregunta?–

Todos negaron con la cabeza, quedando de acuerdo con lo dicho por Primo.

::0::

Daemon y Lampo guiaron a Chrome y Mukuro, el joven ilusionista iba riendo siniestramente mientras les seguía junto a la chica. G, Asari y Knuckle guiaron a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei, donde el primero no estaba conforme por tener que dormir en una habitación alejada del hitman y los otros dos hablaban sobre el boxeo o el béisbol. Quedando con Alaude y Giotto que iban a guiar a los cuatro que quedaban.

Daemon le hizo señas a Mukuro para que le siguiese y Lampo a Chrome, ya que iban a dormir en distintas habitaciones, pero ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con tener que separarse por lo cual decidieron, a base de mucha discusión, que podían dormir la misma habitación. Una vez les dejaron en una de las salas, el guardián de la niebla y del rayo les dejaron a solas y se fueron hacia el salón a esperar a sus compañeros.

Estando dentro de la habitación, Mukuro la cubrió con una barrera. –Kufufufu, mi querida Chrome, vigila que nadie entre mientras estoy fuera.– Le dijo antes de desaparecer en una neblina. La chica hizo lo que se le ordenó, sentándose sobre la cama para esperar al ilusionista.

::0::

El guardián de la tormenta tuvo más dificultad a la hora de llevarse al peli plateado hacia una habitación para que descansase. Lo único que hacía el chico era quejarse conforme que él debía estar con el asesino a sueldo para hacer no-se-que-plan. Asari y Knuckle, por el contrario, lo tuvieron más fácil, los dos estudiantes de Nami-chuu estaban cansados y con ganas de tumbarse en una cama, así que no dieron mucha guerra y siguieron allá donde les dijeron.

Una vez cada uno estuvo en una habitación, los tres guardianes les dejaron y fueron a reunirse con Primo.

Al ver que estaba solo, Gokudera entreabrió la puerta y se asomó, asegurándose de que de verdad no había nadie, al ver que el pasillo estaba desierto salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar a Reborn. Debían ponerse de acuerdo sobre que prueba debían hacerle al próximo jefe de Vongola.

::0::

Giotto y Alaude guiaban a los cuatro niños en silencio, Primo les observaba con curiosidad. Lo que vieron antes les dejó, a todos, con ganas de saber sobre el futuro, y sin duda, el rubio iba a saciar su curiosidad.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, carraspeó para llamarles la atención y cuando la tuvo empezó. –Quería preguntaros algo…– seis pares de ojos le observaron, dándole a entender que podía continuar, Lambo dormía en los brazos de Tsuna. –Bueno… veréis… entre vosotros no os conocéis, ¿verdad?– Fue a la pregunta fácil, de esta manera podría ir avanzando poco a poco.

_Algunos sí, por ejemplo, Yamamoto-san, Ryo-sempai, Kyoya y yo si que nos conocemos, en cambio al de cabellos plateados, a los dos niños, y a la chica y al chico con peinado de piña, nos hemos encontrado hoy.– Le contestó Tsuna poniendo cara pensativa.

_Ya veo…– murmuró Giotto, al menos ya empezaba a tenerlos donde quería y Alaude se dio cuenta del plan del rubio, sonsacarles tanta información personal como pudiese. –Y, ¿cómo os conocisteis?– Tsuna le dio una mirada interrogativa, sin saber a quien se refería. –Vosotros cuatro, ya se que a los niños y a la chica y a su acompañante les acabáis de conocer, pero y vosotros, ¿cómo os conocisteis?– Se apresuró a aclarar.

_Yamamoto-san es un compañero de clase, aunque casi ni hablamos, sólo lo hacemos por cosas puntuales, como por ejemplo la revisión del material de béisbol, el como van los partidos y los entrenamientos, el que vigile de no bajar su puntuación académica por culpa del deporte, etc. Ryo-sempai es el hermano mayor de una compañera de clase, nos conocimos… en circunstancias algo especiales y desde entonces hablamos, pero poco, normalmente para ver si a su hermana la acosan y para que le ayude a vigilarla para que no le pase nada o ella a veces me pide que le comente el como va él en el boxeo.– Contestó Tsuna poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla, recordando las pocas veces que entablaba conversación con esos dos.

_Entiendo, ¿y con él?– Le preguntó mirando a Kyoya.

_Le conocí en la guardería, prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos.–

Ahí encajaban varias cosas sobre el comportamiento tan extraño que tenían, Giotto ya estaba conforme con lo descubierto, su curiosidad había sido saciada, pero no la de Alaude. Porque por mucho que eso explicase el por qué de la preferencia que le tenía al castaño, no explicaba el por qué de ese acto en medio del pasillo.

E iba a demostrar que no todo encajaba tan bien como lo hacía ver Giotto. –Y esa confianza da derecho a lo sucedido anteriormente en el pasillo.– Soltó con voz neutra, como si lo dicho ni le importase, aunque en verdad se muriera por saber más, pero ni loco iba a mostrarlo.

Ese comentario sonrojó a Tsuna de pies a cabeza, ganando dos miradas curiosas en su persona, la de Reborn y la de Giotto. En cambio, Kyoya, le mandó una mirada furibunda al guardián de la nube por meterse en su vida privada.

_¿Qué ha sucedido en el pasillo?– Primo preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada.

_¡Na-Na-Na-Nada!–

_¿Cómo que nada? Eso es imposible, Alaude qué ha sucedido.– El mencionado le ignoró y posó sus orbes sobre los dos menores esperando respuesta. –¡No me ignores, Alaude! Dime que ha sucedido.– Le demandó con insistencia.

_Mejor que lo expliquen ellos.– Le contestó volviendo su mirada al frente y girando en una esquina, siendo imitado por los demás presentes.

_Tsuna, ¿qué ha sucedido en el pasillo?– Le preguntó Reborn, sin duda el que el castaño volviera de esa manera antes algo debía significar, si no intentó averiguarlo antes fue porque habían cosas más importantes que hacer, pero ahora ya podía meterse en la vida privada del que iba a ser su próximo alumno.

_¡N-N-Nada! – Gritó Tsuna antes de comenzar a correr y alejarse del grupo con Lambo en los brazos y el presidente del comité a sus espaldas suspirando, sin duda, al final se perderían por tanto correr, aunque ya ves lo que le importaba, nada, para él mejor que mejor si se perdían, aunque no iban a tener ese lujo.

Reborn, Giotto y Alaude se quedaron de pie observando la retirada, poco estratégica, de Tsuna. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ellos no sabían que sala les tocaba, con eso en mente se pusieron a perseguirles antes de perderlos de vista.

Al girar otra esquina, les perdieron de vista, apremiados para que no se perdieran por la casa, que aunque fuese pequeña, no quitaba el hecho de que tenía bastantes pasillos y habitaciones, era pequeña comparándola con la mansión principal, pero comparándola con una casa de tamaño familiar… era más grande.

Escucharon como algo golpeaba una pared y decidieron seguir ese ruido, cuando fueron acercándose, divisaron dos figuras, una acorralando a la otra. Al acercarse más se dieron cuenta de que las dos figuras eran Hibari y Tsuna, el primero acorralando al segundo y…

_¡Se están besando!– Gritó sorprendido Giotto al verlo, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separasen y mirasen a quien les había interrumpido.

_Hay otras maneras de interrumpir una escena como esa, _pensó Alaude con exasperación y suspirando, sin duda, Primo no era muy delicado con esos temas y eso que había tenido algún que otro ligue.

_Oh, así que eso estabais haciendo antes en el pasillo.– Comentó Reborn divertido, si esto no lo sabía Iemitsu, él iba a encargarse de contárselo y de divertirse ante las caras que pondrá el rubio al saber que su hijo, seguramente, no es tan puro como el piensa.

Eso había sido el límite de Tsuna, primero les veía ese con tanto parecido a Kyoya, luego el de peinado de piña le besaba para darle celos a su pareja, al mismo tiempo, la chica que parecía tímida es como la mitad de chicas que asisten en Nami-chuu y para rematar, les vuelven a ver el mismo hombre, junto al que se parece a él y el bebé que supuestamente será su tutor y que además, puede contárselo a su padre y hechar a perderlo todo, sin duda estaba en su límite, su mente ya había colapsado por tantas emociones juntas, haciendo que el castaño se desmayara.

Al ver que su amante se desmayaba, Kyoya le agarró y lo cargó al estilo princesa con el niño vaca encima. –Dónde está nuestra habitación.– Demandó al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía porque seguían asimilando lo recién descubierto.

Alaude al haberlo visto anteriormente, superó la sorpresa antes que Giotto y por ende, fue el primero en empezar a caminar para guiarles hasta la habitación, que ahora sin duda alguna, iban a compartir.

Al llegar delante de una puerta, Alaude dejó a los cuatro jóvenes mientras arrastraba a un petrificado Giotto, que seguí con la imagen de antes grabada en su cabeza. Cuando los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo, Reborn abrió la puerta para que pudiesen pasar.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, se acercó a la cama y depositó a Tsuna en ella, acomodándole y tapándole con la colcha, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn.

Tsuna se acurrucó entre las sabanas y acercó más hacia si a Lambo, agarrándole como si fuese un muñeco y durmiendo los dos abrazados.

_Ahora mismo te gustaría ser la vaca estúpida.– Reborn comentó como si nada, observando los movimientos de Hibari.

El prefecto le devolvió la mirada con frialdad, dando a entender que es un tema que no le concierne.

_Tengo una propuesta que hacerte,– le dijo ignorando la mirada que le daba el joven. –Como ya he dicho antes, Tsuna es el candidato a décimo Vongola y por eso voy a entrenarle y a capacitarle,– eso captó la atención de Hibari, queriendo saber hacia donde se dirigían esas palabras. –Pero, como futuro jefe necesitará guardianes que le protejan y le guíen cuando él no sepa que hacer o que camino tomar, esos mismos guardianes también han de ser el pilar que sostengan la cordura de Tsuna para que ese oscuro mundo no le vuelva loco,– la conversación iba interesándole más al de cabellos azabaches. –Por eso, querría saber si tú quisieras ser uno de sus guardianes.–

La preguntas, petición o como se quiera llamar, interesó a Kyoya más de lo que debería. Pero, había un pequeño problema. –Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie.– Le advirtió. –Y juntarme con herbívoros ni soñarlo.–

_Ya me imaginaba que habría esos inconvenientes, pero te aseguro que hay un puesto que va perfecto para tu personalidad. Que me dices, ¿aceptas?– Hibari se quedó pensativo procesando los pros y los contras que había en la petición. Reborn vio el atisbo de duda que impregnaban los oscuros ojos de quien iba a ser un futuro guardián y eso debía arreglarlo. –Para las ordenes no hace falta que te preocupes, como mucho deberás seguir lo que te diga Tsuna, y sobre lo de juntarte con _herbívoros, _lo más de lo mismo, al ser guardián tienes tus ventajas del mismo modo puedes hacer lo que quieras.–

El recibir ordenes, aunque fuesen de Tsuna, seguía sin convencerle, lo de juntarse con herbívoros puede solucionarlo mordiéndoles hasta la muerte por crear multitudes y ya está, no acababa de convencerle el entrar en un lugar como ese y a Tsuna tampoco iba a dejarle.

Al leer la expresión del joven, Reborn bajó el ala de su fedora escondiendo sus ojos, sólo le quedaba un as bajo la manga para que él aceptase y ahora si funcionaría, el hitman sonrió con superioridad. –Tsuna no podrá salir de ella por mucho que quiera, está atado a la mafia más de lo que le gustaría a su padre y eso no tiene remedio. Y si tu no te unes siendo uno de sus guardianes…– Reborn hizo una pausa dandole misterio al asunto, –...no podrás verle nunca más y menos aún comunicarte con él o tener ningún tipo de relación con él, sin dejar de lado de que Tsuna será comprometido con alguna hija de un jefe mafioso, que se acabaran casando y tendrán relaciones sexuales, quedando ella embarazada y crearan una linda familia y…– La mirada que le mandó Hibari hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca, la sonrisa de Reborn se ensanchó. _Ya le tengo, _pensó el asesino a sueldo cuando recibió esa mirada.

_Acepto el puesto.–

_Perfecto, aunque… pensé que dijiste que no seguías ordenes de nadie ni que no te juntabas con herbívoros.– Le recordó, sabiendo que dijese lo que dijese, Hibari ya había aceptado.

_He dicho que acepto, bebé.–

La sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn no se fue mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación baja la atenta mirada del joven. –Bienvenido a la familia, Hibari Kyoya. Cuida de Tsuna, mientras yo no esté.– Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Kyoya bufó molesto al verse atrapado en el juego de Reborn, volteando su mirada y posándola en el apacible rostro de Tsuna pensó, _Ni muerto dejo que una herbívora se case con él._

Fuera de la habitación, Mukuro escuchó la conversación que tuvieron. _Kufufufu_, _así que ese castaño será el décimo Vongola… interesante, _pensó antes de desaparecer envuelto en una neblina.

::0::

Cuando Alaude llegó a la sala donde estuvieron antes, aún con Giotto a rastras, se encontró con que los demás guardianes ya estaba todos sentados y esperándoles.

Al ver el estado de Primo, todos mandaron miradas curiosas e interrogantes a Alaude, que lo único que hizo fue ignorarlas y sentarse en su asiento después de haber dejado a Giotto en el suyo.

_Giotto, deja de hacer el idiota.– Le reprendió ya harto por el comportamiento del rubio.

_¿¡C-C-Cómo que deje de hacer el idiota? ¿¡Pero tú les has visto!– Le preguntó sonrojado y con nerviosismo, Alaude le mandó una mirada en blanco ante la pregunta. –Cierto, lo has visto. Pero da igual, q-q-q-que son chicos ¿cómo pueden hacer tal cosa? Es más, cómo lo deben hacer… ¡Aaaah! ¡No! ¡Quitadme esa imagen de la mente!– Giotto se levantó de la silla y comenzó a estirarse de sus rubios mechones por intentar imaginarse el como lo hacían dos hombres.

_Se puede saber qué habéis visto.– Demandó G hastiado de ver tal comportamiento en su jefe.

_Nada importante, el chico castaño que se parece a Primo y el que se parece a mí se estaban besando.– Les contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

Todos los guardianes, a excepción de Alaude, se quedaron con la boca abierta y sorprendidos por la noticia recibida. Empezando a actuar como lo había hecho anteriormente Giotto, y que seguía comportándose. _Así a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de decirle a Giotto que me gustaría hacerle lo mismo a él, _pensó con amargura el guardián de la nube.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, decidieron dejar la reunión para mañana e irse a dormir, que ya habían tenido suficientes emociones en un día.

**~Omake~**

Iemitsu estaba observando a su mujer hablar con Tsuna e interrumpiendo a Reborn sobre algo muy importante, el asesor externo decidió que no podía dejar por más tiempo a su mujer con ellos, porque al final no lograrían descubrir cuanto tardará Talbot en reparar la máquina del tiempo de esa época.

_Lo siento, será mejor que me la lleve de aquí_.–_ Dijo Iemitsu levantándose de su silla, Nana al ver esa acción hizo lo mismo, no estaba conforme en que se la llevasen de aquí sin a ver asegurado que su niño estaba bien.–Vámonos, Nana.– Ella no estaba dispuesta, iba a pelear por quedarse ahí y poder hablar con su hijo.

Iemistu comenzó a perseguir a su mujer para cogerla y llevársela, pero no había manera, Nana estaba hablando con Tsuna y no le hacía caso, pues sólo le quedaba una solución, cargarla como si fuese un saco.

Con eso en mente, Iemitsu agarró la cintura de su mujer e hizo ademán de levantarla pero sucedió algo inesperado… Nana le golpeó en el rostro y con la rodilla en su entre pierna. Iemitsu cayó de rodillas al suelo y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Con gran esfuerzo, Iemitsu volvió a levantarse y esta vez logró levantarla por encima de su hombro e ir dirección a la puerta.

_¡No! ¡Suéltame Iemitsu! ¡Tsu-kun luego llama a mama!–Le gritaba a él y a su hijo a la vez que pataleaba y le golpeaba para que la soltase, sin duda, un gran espectáculo que dejaba con la boca abierta a los guardianes de Nono y a Lal, pero al fin había logrado cogerla y sacarla de la sala.

Nunca más volvería a pelear con su mujer, sin duda ella sabía donde golpear para dejarle K.O. en menos de un segundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Para este fic también queda menos para su final~ Así que pido, _per favore_, y los que no hayan votado en mi encuesta que lo hagan porque la cosa está muy reñida y a este paso deberé hacer una nueva con los que están quedando en empate TT3TT y no hay ganas, si puedo quitarme la duda en una mejor que mejor~

**Primo giorno, primo custode **– Primer día, primer guardián.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO~! ¡Estamos ya en el 2012! Y yo, como cada año, me he atragantado con las uvas xD Estúpida fruta ò.ó que encima y no me gusta me la he de comer, menos mal que sólo es una vez al año que la como sino muero.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Yuko-jc (xDD sí, podría haberlo hecho antes, pero ya sabes, él es tan genial que deja lo mejor para lo último)

Katekyo1827R27X27 (no muchos más, este fic está llegando a su fin)

Bianchixgokudera25 (unyan~ yo también le adoro es ta~an lindo cuando hace alguna gamberrada, humf, por supuesto, Muku-chan debe poner de su parte y más cuando es hacer rabiar a Kyo-kun~)

Lizy (xDD no me hables de ese fic que debo corregirlo ¬¬ ya sé que hay muchas fallas y más en el tema lemon, por eso no lo actualizo, estoy chequeando los viejos capis y una vez hecho haré el nuevo. ¡Igualmente a todo lo que me has escrito~! Y muchas gracias)

Akari-Cross (sip, pero más que ir detrás de él, lo que hace es enfurecer a ave-kun~ x'D nah, no presionas, yo los subo cuando toca o cuando hay capi nuevo, no cuando insisten, sino quedan capis birria)

Mizuki-chan24 (bueno, Lal es Lal y si no depara en pegar bofetadas a diestro y siniestro cuando Tsu-chan hace algo mal, para que va hacerlo cuando hace algo mal Iemitsu, al menos esa es mi lógica xD uwaah, intentare no defraudar con Reborn~)

NellyCullen (entonces ya somos tres quien le matamos~ pero nah, Kyo-kun ya se tomará su venganza, ¡Feliz año nuevo también para ti~!)


End file.
